Reaper of Bones
by Miss M Cricket
Summary: Starfleet has ordered the Enterprise to Mars to reactivate the Olduvai facility and Bones is once again forced to face his demons...Reaper!McCoy/Kirk
1. Part 1

Title: Reaper of Bones  
Author: miss_m_cricket on LJ  
Fandom: Star Trek Reboot! / Doom Crossover.  
Rating: R for language and goriness  
Pairing: will be Reaper!McCoy/James T. Kirk  
Disclaimer: Own neither Doom, nor Star Trek.

Summary: _Starfleet has ordered the Enterprise to Mars to reactivate the Olduvai facility and Bones is once again forced to face his demons..._

A/N: Right well this was supposed to be a short fic? But ah...Reaper decided to hold me hostage so this will probably become a series. Hope you enjoy.  
A/N 2: Italics are scenes from "Doom" the movie.

**Reaper of Bones**

_"So what was he like before?"_

"Who John?"

"Yeah."

"Empathetic, sensitive..."

"Kinda hard for me to imagine Reaper as sensitive."

"Yeah well I knew Reaper before all the 'drop-down-and-give-me-50-woo-haa stuff."

~*~

There weren't many windows on the Enterprise, and it was rare that anyone had any time to just stand and gaze out at the panorama of stars that they displayed. To see Leonard McCoy standing there, arms folded broodingly against his chest, was almost unbelievable. But today he was there, dark eyes gazing out at the universe surrounding them and in particular the red planet floating nearby.

To those who didn't know the Doctor well, he looked like he always did, grumpy and solemn with a wry twist to his mouth. But to someone a little more familiar to the man's body language, alarm bells would have been ringing. His jaw was tight, clenched almost to the point of shattering, and the wry smile was almost painful. His arms were tight to his chest and the fingers were digging into his arms. He would have bruises there, that is if he bruised anymore.

Mars.

Why the fuck had Starfleet ordered them to this hellish planet? Why had the Enterprise been the ship chosen to transport the Scientists here? No one had set foot in Olduvai in over 200 years, since the Arc had been destroyed by the then John Grimm. Now here he was again, as Leonard H. McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the Starship Enterprise, and Starfleet had ordered the facility re-opened. A perfect testing ground.

"Bones?" It was Jim, his best friend, his only friend in 200 years of changing from Reaper to McCoy. He didn't know how he had managed to attract the bruised and battered boy sitting next to him on the Shuttle and keep him around, but he had. As for him? The kid had reminded him of Duke, the playful never serious Marine that his sister had grieved for until the day she died. Everyone had loved Duke, and that had included him. Kirk wasn't Duke, but he still had that charisma and charm, and he was a leader, Duke had never led anything.

"Jim." He responded, eyes never leaving the red planet out of the window. His ears caught the almost inaudible sound of material shifting as James T. Kirk came up beside him. He could tell his friend was worried but he wisely said nothing, and instead put his hand on the Doctors arm.

"We aren't going to be here for long. Just have to make sure the Facility is stabilised and then leave them to do their thing." Bones's muscles rippled faintly under his fingertips as the man shuddered briefly. "Fuck, Bones what has gotten to you about this?" Jim was really concerned now; Bones looked almost frightened, or as frightened as Jim had ever seen him, even with the Narada incident.

"Nothing." Was the curt reply, and Bones shifted his arm away from Jim's touch. "I'm going to go grab my supplies. I'll meet you at the shuttle." He could feel Jim's head turn to look up at him in surprise. He very rarely went on landing missions, and he never volunteered.

But he had to go this time. He couldn't let Jim go in there on his own. Even with a landing party, Olduvai wasn't safe. And he was the only one who could keep Jim safe from that Hell he had been so lucky to escape from.

~*~

_"You chose this Reaper." Sarge reminded him as the squad rapidly followed the stiff back of Samantha Grimm towards the entrance to the main laboratories of Olduvai. "Is this going to spoil my day?"_

"No sir." Reaper said, trying not to sound too bitter about being shown up in front of everyone by the science officer.

"Tell me you didn't let a fine looking piece of ass like that get away from you Reaper?" Duke said, leaning forward to peer around Sarge at Samantha's retreating backside.

"She's my sister." Reaper growled, trying not to scowl at the other man and walking faster to catch up with his Commanding Officer.

"No shit?" Duke said surprised, dropping back to walk with Destroyer.

"Don't do this again man." The big black man groaned.

"Do what?"

~*~

"Doctor McCoy?" Spock's voice broke him out of his unseeing gazing out of the Shuttle windows. They had landed, he could see now, the planet stretched out red and dead for as far as his eyes could see. He could hear the engineers up near the front of the shuttle, organising connecting the craft to the Pressure Door entering the Olduvai facilities North Corridor. The First Officer looked at him, with an expression as close to concern that Spock could achieve, "We are almost ready to disembark and the Captain would appreciate your presence when entering the facility.

"Fine." He growled in response, standing and making his way past the Vulcan, who followed him, an eyebrow slightly uplifted. They joined Jim who was clapping an engineer on the back as they finished Air-locking the shuttle to the door.

"Bones! There you are, were you having a rest? I know you don't like shuttles but this was the only way down to the planet." Jim sounded excited, curiosity in his voice. They had all studied the Olduvai UAC facility in the history classes at Starfleet, and to McCoy's discomfort the names John and Samantha Grimm had been mentioned. Mechanical failures, toxic gas leaks inspiring mutational diseases had been blamed on the whole incident, a cover up as always.

Jim had found that particular case study, out of all the ones he could have, fascinating, and hadn't stopped pestering Leonard for months about the intricacies of the medical aspects of that kind of phenomena. McCoy hadn't strangled him, but it had been a close call.

Now they were here.

The Pressure door was opened leading into a smooth stainless steel entryway. No lights, but that was to be expected, no one had been here in over 200 years. One of the engineers moved to the nearby control panel and paused, "I am unfamiliar with this level of technology." He admitted after a moment, "This might take me...a while to figure out."

Bones frowned; he didn't want to wait here for 'a while'. He wanted the scientists dropped off, and then them gone. He didn't want Jim here or Spock for that matter. "Let me have a look." He growled, walking forward and ignoring the surprised expression on Jim's face. "I took a class back at the Academy on old technology." The engineer stepped back, too surprised to really argue.

Bones stepped forward and looked at the familiar set of controls and keypads. He faked making a few mistakes and then deftly bypassed the UAC codes to restart the generators and bring back the lighting for this section of the Facility. He knew Spock was watching him closely when he stepped back into place behind his Captain, but he didn't return the look.

Jim nodded approvingly in Bones's direction and then issued some rapid orders. "We need to scan the facility, make sure it is secure. Remember there were issues here the last time it was in use. Also the previous owners of this research centre used the planet to test nuclear and biological weaponry. The left over radiation renders technology such as our Transporter and the Bioscan obsolete, hence why we have to scour on foot, and why we came down via shuttle. Once we are sure it is safe we shall leave the Scientists here and return to the Enterprise. Any questions? Good." He hefted his phaser. "We shouldn't need our phasers, but keep them close to hand anyway. Corporal MacGuiver, take three men and cover the South wing, Sergeant Rand the East, Corporal Dijo the West and I'll take the North. Keep in contact via comm."

And they all split up, McCoy moving to definitely stand at the Captains left hand side. The right hand side was held by Spock but it was natural for him to take the left. Reaper had always been Sarge's Second in Command and he had always flanked left. It seemed only natural that McCoy flanked his Captain the same way.

He Jim and Spock headed out, moving quickly through the corridors into the darker, more insecure areas of Olduvai. The lighting here was gone, and McCoy was glad when Jim ordered them to turn on their hi-beam lights. They entered the Forensic Archaeology lab, one of the few areas of the entire Facility to be relatively undamaged.

The place is exactly how he remembers it, and he can feel the Leonard McCoy he has worked so hard to craft slipping away. Here he cannot be anyone but John Grimm, Reaper. He looked around and he could almost see her, almost hear her voice.

_"You found human remains." Reaper studied the skeleton of the mother shielding her baby, in the glass case, hand still cradled almost automatically around his gun. He and Sam were in one of the Lab's retrieving the UAC research data._

"Humanoid. Lucy and her child were our first major find. We are bringing more out every day." Reaper froze and then turned towards his sister, his expression dark.

"You re-opened the Dig." It wasn't a question, more an angry statement. Sam at least looked a trifle remorseful as she glanced over at her twin.

"I know I should have told you." Reaper turned away his expression twisted with bitterness, "I figured it wasn't the kind of thing I could jot down on a yearly birthday card." Reaper remained silent, his mouth tight. "It's been stabilised!"

"Bullshit!" Reaper swore.

"You wanna talk about safe? Like you took a desk job? I'm a forensic archaeologist John; I go where the work is."

"Is that the only reason you're up here?" John sneered.

"You wanna know why I'm up here? I'll show you, c'mere." She tapped in a few controls and inserted one of the memory disks into one of the information ports. "This is Lucy's Chromosome profile, notice anything?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"My molecular genetics is a little rusty."

"What was the first thing Dad taught us to look for?" Reaper looked once more at the screen and frowned slightly.

"She has 24 pairs of chromosomes." He murmured.

"Humans have only 23."

"But what does the extra pair do?"

"Makes her superhuman. The other pair makes her super strong, super fit, super intelligent. Her cells divide 50 times faster, meaning she heals almost instantly. The fossil record indicates these people had conquered disease. We found no genetic disorders, no viruses, and no cancers."

"So what, they were just naturally superior?"

"No not naturally. See the earliest remains only had 23. We suspect this extra chromosome may be synthetic."

"Bio-engineered?"

"That's a long word for a marine." Sam sneered quietly, "Does it ever bother you that you could have spent your life looking through a microscope instead of a sniper-scope?" Reaper gave her a very brother-like look of annoyed disdain and turned back to scrutinise Lucy.

"If they were so smart, how come they are so dead?"

"We don't know. Maybe they just went with time."

There was silence for a moment as Reaper looked at the mothers hand raised as if to ward off something.

"You don't shield a baby from time."

~*~

Once again he is here standing by the case holding Lucy and her child, dead over thousands of years, but now he knows why they are so dead, and what Lucy was shielding her baby from. A sound from behind him made him twitch and he whirled around, phaser coming up in a swift arc to point right in the centre of Spock's chest. "Shit, don't sneak up on me like that you son-of-a-bitch." He growled, voice rough as he lowered his weapon.

"I apologise Doctor." Spock replied evenly, his dark eyes thoughtful. "I must however express concern for your well-being. You have been acting rather erratically since hearing of this proposed mission to Olduvai. Your reaction is rather illogical considering the factors at hand, therefore either you are behaving irrationally in the context of this mission, or you have information that the Captain and I lack."

"Spock..."

"And since, Doctor." The first officer continued relentlessly, "I know you are not an irrational man by nature, it leads me to conclude that you have been keeping some information from us. And furthermore, since you are so anxious and jumpy, it leads me to infer that whatever this information may be, this mission has the potential to be more dangerous than first anticipated."

Jim moved up beside Spock, his blue eyes concerned but with a steely look in them. Bones knew that look, it's his Captain look, and it means that Bones is in a whole heap of trouble. "Well?" he asked.

Leonard glanced from one to the other and saw no mercy in their eyes. He had to tell them.

"I..." he began but was saved by screams coming through their comms and a frantic voice yelling 'Captain, Captain!'.

"Fuck!" Swore Jim and clicked open his communicator, "What the fuck's happening?"

"Something's attacking us!" the voice shrieked down the line, "Something big!"

~*~

_"Reaper, what have you got." Sarge's voice blaring in his headpiece as he ran._

"We're chasing something!" Reaper yelled back.

"What do you mean something?" Sarge snapped.

"Something big! Not human!"

"God Damn it give me a confirmation on what you see! Reaper!"

~*~

Bones stood there frozen as the man gave Jim a garbled screaming account of one of those mutated monsters, before he too lost his life in a horrific soundscape of roaring and crunching bones. Jim looked pale, and even the usually stoic Spock looked a little shaken. Both of them looked at Bones after the noises were abruptly cut off.

"I think you have some explaining to do." Jim's voice was grim and he moved to sit in the old dusty chair by the computer consol at which Sam had sat at so long ago to show him the C24 chromosome profile. Spock leaned against the desk beside the captain and it seemed to Bones that it was them against him. He had broken something between them, trust, and he now had to try and get it back.

Bones floundered for a moment, unsure of how to begin and then he reached into the small med-kit pouch at his waist for his sharp operating scalpel. He handed it to Spock, who blinked once, his Vulcan way of expressing surprise.

He held up his hand.

"Cut me." He ordered, gruffly. "Don't worry about how hard or how deep. Just do it." Spock glanced at Jim, unsure. Jim too looked utterly bewildered.

"Bones, what has this..."

"Everything." He interrupted. "This has to do with everything. Do it Spock." The Vulcan shook his head, a small furrow appearing on his usually expressionless face. "Oh for fuck's sake, fine." He snatched the scalpel back and without hesitation stabbed it violently into his hand. He gritted his teeth at the pain, ignoring the cry from Jim and the hissed intake of breath from Spock. Yanking it out again he groaned aloud at the pain, holding his hand up.

Right before their eyes, his skin healed over. Untouched, unblemished, unmarked.

Silence.

"Bullshit..." Jim whispered, staring at Bones's hand, "Bones, what the hell?"

"Over 200 years ago, there was a containment breach here on Olduvai." Bones began, seeing that both Jim and Spock were focused completely on him now, and not on his supposed betrayal. "UAC, the company that owned the facility called in the RRTS, the Rapid Response Tactical Squad. They discovered that the Genetics Research team had developed a twenty fourth pair of chromosomes, to be added to humans original 23."

"But..."

"Shut up Jim, let me finish. The C24 chromosome made some humans monsters, mutated beyond all recognition, but some it made superhuman." Bones took a deep breath and let the years slip away, let himself embrace Reaper, the life that he had worked so long to push aside. He looked into Jim's face knowing from the look on his best friends face that something indefinable had changed about him.

"My name was John Grimm, known as Reaper to my RRTS squad mates. My twin, Samantha, was a forensic archaeologist doing the research in this facility. When I became fatally wounded, fighting the monsters, she injected me with the C24. We were the only two to survive. Afterwards we discovered that the C24 also slowed my aging. It took 200 years for me to age 6 or so years biologically."

"John Grimm." Jim breathed, remembering the case study and the accounts of the marine who had escaped. "But that's not what we learnt..."

"UAC covered it all up, got me kicked out of the Corp, tried to bribe them to have me sent on a suicide mission. Sam, they left alone, believing she knew nothing. I fled, spending 200 years transforming into Doctor McCoy."

"Fascinating as this is." Spock said, interrupting an intrigued Captain Kirk who looked to be about to embark on a whole new set of questions, "We can leave certain details until later. Right now the question remains, how many monsters are up here?"

"I cannot be certain." Bones said grimly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We left one scientist unaccounted for. Also my former CO may have survived the grenade that destroyed the Arc, he would not die easily. Coupled with that, I do not know how many of that squad of our men who died would have been infected."

"We will assume six then." Spock murmured. "Captain, I would advise you to recall all of the other teams, we will be safer as a group I would logically assume."

"Quite right Spock." Jim nodded and spoke into his comm., "All teams make your way to the Forensic lab."

"Yes sir." Came one response. They waited but no other reply came. Minutes passed and the door slid open to reveal Sergeant Rand and his three men.

"Corporal MacGuiver, come in. Corporal Dijo, come in." Nothing happened and Kirk turned to look at his two officers.

Spock and Bones looked back at him grimly.


	2. Part 2

Title: Reaper of Bones  
Author: **miss_m_cricket on LJ**  
Fandom: Star Trek Reboot! / Doom Crossover.  
Rating: R for language and goriness  
Pairing: will be Reaper!McCoy/James T. Kirk  
Disclaimer: Own neither Doom, nor Star Trek.

Summary: _Starfleet has ordered the Enterprise to Mars to reactivate the Olduvai facility and Bones is once again forced to face his demons..._

A/N: So I finally got my Doom the novelisation in the mail this morning and already it has sparked off so many ideas that I can't keep up with them.  
A/N 2: Italics are scenes from "Doom" the movie.

* * *

**Reaper of Bones **

_"Hey Sarge, what's the deal with the sister?"_

_"Reaper's parents led the first team of archaeologists to Olduvai. They died in some accident when he was a kid. She followed in their footsteps and he didn't."_

_"Nah what I meant was, is she single?" _

_~*~_

He could see them; see the bright unfamiliar uniforms, see the fear, the apprehension. Humans never changed, they would always fear a predator in the dark.

He could smell them too, could practically taste the hot flesh and blood. After centuries of living off carcasses, frozen meats and other less appetizing things the smell of the humans was almost too much to resist. But resist he did, first he must watch.

One of the humans glanced behind, anxious eyes roving over the silent corridors, hands shaking on the handle of the unfamiliar weapon he carried. The red shirt of the man was soaked with sweat and fear rolled off him in almost tangible waves.

Prey.

The human was unimportant, he could tell that. The leaders were the man in gold and the two in blue moving beside him. This man in red would be inconsequential. And although the human didn't have that potential for the C-24 to turn him into an ally, the man would have his purpose.

On that redshirted man he would feed, and then he would be ready.

Bones nostrils flared as an eddy of recycled air brushed past him, bringing a horribly familiar smell to his nose. Mutant, and close to them too if he could catch that strong a whiff of it.

His eyes roved around them, hands clutching tightly around his phaser.

The faintest whisper of sound and he whirled around. The other men, shocked by the almost inhuman speed of the doctor, jumped aside. Next second Bones had leapt past them, shooting rapidly at a shape disappearing behind a corner.

The men were left staring at the shadowed corner around which their adversary and the Chief Medical Officer had disappeared. The whole thing had happened in a matter of seconds and all of them were struggling to catch their breath.

"Captain." Spock said slowly, once he was sure his composure had been regained, "We are down another man. Logically we must assume that this threat is too much for us to accomplish anything against. Truly it seems the only one of us with any real likelihood of matching up against these mutants is the Doctor. I suggest we return to the shuttle and to the Enterprise."

"We are not down." Kirk snapped back, "Bones cannot be counted as a casualty; we have no reason to suspect he is even injured at all!"

"I was not referring to Doctor McCoy." Spock's dark eyes roved over the group of Starfleet personnel, counting once more, "Ensign Brocard is now also missing."

Surprised, Jim too counted the group and looked at the scared faces looking back at him. Spock was right, Brocard was missing, and a soft expletive dropped from the Captain's lips.

"Captain, we must get back to the Enterprise." Spock insisted.

"We have to wait for Bones." Jim argued back, "What you want to just leave him here?"

Spock's silence said everything.

"No!" Jim exploded, anger suffusing his face, "We are not leaving him here. How can you even suggest that Spock!?"

"The Doctor is better equipped to handle this situation than anyone else." Spock replied, seemingly unruffled, though Kirk noted tightness around his mouth. "We are a liability to his efforts to neutralise this threat as he is trying to protect us instead of stabilizing the Facility."

"He is outnumbered." Jim hissed back, stepping closer to his First Officer, ignoring the anxious looks on the rest of his crew's faces. "Leaving him would be like murdering him, abandoning him. I can't do that Spock; he is my best friend and a senior officer on my ship. We cannot leave him here."

"Then I suggest a compromise." Spock acceded, seeing that stubborn look on the Captain's face that he knew meant Kirk would not back down, "You must return to the Enterprise Captain, send back some reinforcements but not return yourself."

"What?" Jim stared at the half Vulcan with a look of horror on his face. "You want me to run, leave you and Bones and my crew here? Fucking hell Spock you know me better than that!"

Spock didn't get a chance to answer because a voice called out from behind the corner that the Doctor and monster had vanished behind, "Hold your fire." Bones came around the corner, hair mussed and a little sweaty but otherwise unharmed. "Brocard is dead." He told Spock and Jim, walking past the other men who parted respectfully letting him reach the Captain and First Officer.

"Dead-dead? Or Turned Dead?" Jim asked, relief flooding him at the sight of his friend still whole.

"Dead-dead." Bones looked as grim as the name he had once borne. "We need to get everyone out of here, blast this place from space with the Enterprise's weaponry."

"We have orders to stabilise it. And then resettle it for the scientists." Spock reminded the Doctor.

The look that McCoy sent him would have sent anyone bar the Vulcan cringing. "Orders." Reaper growled, glaring at Spock, for it was Reaper looking out of those eyes. "I am so fucking sick of orders."

_"This is what you're here to protect." Reaper hissed at Sam, removing the data disk from the monitor and shutting off the gruesome video of the man being inserted with C-24 and mutating horribly._

_"It doesn't make any sense." The forensic archaeologist looked pale; she was shaking her head, trying to deny what she had seen._

_"You trusted them, they lied to you." Reaper turned back to face her, pity in his dark eyes, "They used you Sam."_

_"If he perfected xeno-genisis...."_

_"Christ, don't you get it?" John interrupted her, hating how unhappy she looked, "It's this place. It's Hell, it always was." He could feel his eyes burning with suppressed emotion, shining with bitten down tears and tightened his mouth, pushing it all away. "This shit ends here."_

_"What are you doing?" Sarge spoke up from where he had been silently watching the confrontation, as Reaper moved forward, snatching up the disks._

_"We need to destroy these disks." Reaper's voice was low, harsh, and rougher than usual with the force of the emotional storm brewing within him._

_"That's UAC property." Sarge growled, stepping forward, close beside his second in command._

_"Fuck UAC, if we take this back, they'll just..." Reaper had raised the disks to illustrate his point and Sarge's hand snapped out, gripping his hand and more importantly the disks inside Reaper's grip._

_"We take. The data. Back." Reaper's face was shocked, even imploring, as he listened to his CO's words._

_"Sarge, don't you see what's going on..."_

_"I didn't see shit!" Sarge interrupted Reaper forcefully, glaring down the other man, "And I ain't paid to see shit. I have my orders and so do you."_

_The disks were wrenched out of Reaper's hands and he looked away, hating himself at that moment for backing down. Giving up._

_"Is this everything?" Sarge asked Sam, giving her the same look that he had given her brother."_

_"I-I..."_

_"I said; is this everything?" he roared at her._

_"I have three more to download." Sam stuttered._

_"Then do it!"_

_"Sarge we got a problem," the Kid's voice broke into their headsets as Sam moved over to the data station, Reaper anxiously trailing her. "One dead scientist is missing."_

_Sarge turned to them, his gaze even more baleful than before._

_"Now."_

_"What you just want to leave her here?" Reaper asked, snarling at his CO._

_"She has a job to do." And Sarge left._

_Reaper couldn't go, he couldn't go and leave his sister unprotected, "Here," he said, pulling out something from one of his pouches, "This is Portman's comm. Now you call if you need help okay?" The look he sent her was more like the brother she remembered, than she had seen in years, "You gonna be alright?"_

_"I'll be fine."_

_"Alright, I'll see you soon." And he gave her a small smile before following his CO out the door. _

_~*~_

Glee filled him as he listened to the conversation between first the gold shirt and one of the blue shirts and then the gold shirt and both blue shirts. This was perfect, beyond perfect. His revenge would be beyond anything he could have hoped for, something that would destroy his greatest enemy.

He could smell them, below them as he was, under the grate. One of the blue shirts smelt odd, not something familiar and not something particularly appetising either. He would give that one to some of the newer mutated men; they would be hungry enough to fall on the flesh without worrying too much about the taste.

The Gold shirt smelt delicious, clean and fresh, he could feel his jaws salivating in anticipation of the feast to come. That man was important, so he would have to be careful about not giving in to the urge to feed without first completing his revenge.

The second blue shirt, he smelt so familiar, a scent that had haunted him for 200 years. Unlike all of the others this was the one man that he did not smell as Prey, or food. Oh no. This man was a Threat, a Competitor, and a Danger.

Reaper.

He had dreamed of this for so long, hungered for it more than he had for the sweet taste of fresh flesh.

The monster that had once been the man known as Sarge shot off down the corridor. He had a plan now. He knew what exactly he was going to do to destroy the Reaper.

And he laughed, a horrible, monstrous laugh, which filled the hallways with the sound of his triumph.

Bones heard the laugh, and it only served to fill him with more anxiety. His dark eyes moved to Jim's face and then Spock's, feeling the pressure growing deep inside him.

"We need to go, now." He told them, Jim opened his mouth to argue but shut it again when Bones glared, "We can argue about what to do when we are back on the Enterprise."

"The Doctor's idea is sound Captain." Spock agreed quietly, "Rushing into this will only increase the likelihood of our deaths."

Jim nodded and instantly Reaper took over.

"C'mon then." The accent was strong, the only evidence that the man was as charged up on adrenaline as the rest of them were, his face calm, eyes constantly moving as he led them through the halls.

They almost made it.

A few passages away from the Pressure door leading to the Shuttle all hell broke loose. Monsters leapt at them, still new enough to still bear the recognisable faces of their comrades. Screams filled the hallway as Reaper fired his phaser, trying to keep them back but realising quickly that he was outnumbered.

He blasted the ones in their way and yelled to Jim to go, go, go! Yelled at Spock to get Jim out of here! Saw the First Officer grab Jim's arm and yank him along with him as they ran towards the shuttle.

Leaving Reaper, Bones, John Grimm to deal with the monsters on his own.

The battle raged across Olduvai, with Bones fighting for his life, and the monsters fighting for the chance of freedom. He made it to the infirmary, locking the Nanowall behind him and looking around. The place had been thoroughly trashed, but there were still things here he could use.

Destroyer's, Portman's Mac's and Goat's guns were still here, scattered across the room, and he ended up choosing Mac's thanks to the heft being so similar to his old one. He gripped the butt and curled his fingers around it, activating the weapon with a practised swipe of his thumb.

"RRTS Special Ops Clearance Verified," the mechanical woman's voice spoke, "Handle ID: Reaper" .

All those years, centuries, of pushing who he had been away, but now Leonard McCoy had met John Grimm and he realised that ignoring everything he had been and everything he was had been foolish and dangerous.

He could still be Jim's Bones, but be Sam's John too. They were parts of the same man, he could be both.

Shouldering his weapon he looked around for anything else he could use. Nearby he saw a stand full of vials, and with a snarl he pocketed them all.

Goat's armoured vest was still there, lying on the ground from where they had stripped it off him when they tried to save his life. John looked at the medical bed and his mind replayed the moment when he had lost his first patient.

_"Let's get this vest off him." Reaper ordered, sending men of the squad running hither and thither with hand gestures. He was the one with the highest level of medical training, he was their medic and so right now Sarge stepped back and Reaper became the commanding officer. It was Destroyer who had undone buckles and straps and eased off the armoured vest, pouches of ammunition and personal medical effects._

_"Got a weak pulse," Duke informed him, glancing up at Reaper and then back down at Goat's face as he measured the beats._

_"Portman get me a line in here." Reaper glanced up to make sure everything was being done to his satisfaction and then returned to working on the gashes in the man's side._

_"C'mon man." Destroyer muttered, attaching an oxygen mask to the bleeding face of the injured marine._

_"Kid, keep pressure on that wound," John heard the tear of the portable sterilized med patch, which signalled that the Kid was following his commands. "How's the pulse?" he shot at Duke, still measuring even though Portman's line was broadcasting Goat's heart beats over the heart monitor._

_"I'm losing him." Duke warned._

_"Sam, get me a shot of adrenaline." The woman whirled around, pleased to be doing something useful._

_A few tense seconds later and the heart monitor flat lined. "Shit we lost the pulse." Duke said just as Reaper lunged for the medical equipment nearby setting Goat up with patches._

_"Okay let's defib." Reaper called, getting everyone moving again._

_"C'mon man." Destroyer repeated, watching Reaper anxiously. The buzz of the defib's warming up was the only sound for a second before Reaper shouted 'clear' and slapped them down on Goat's chest. The marine jerked almost violently, and the monitor beeped a heartbeat. Once, twice, three times._

_Reaper didn't even hear Sarge barking a question at Samantha he was so focused on his task._

_Flat line again and another confirmation from Duke, "I've lost the pulse."_

_"Shit." Swore Reaper, "Okay, gonna defib...Clear!" and another shock was thumped into Goat's body. One beep, two... "C'mon..." flat line once more. "No response."_

_"We're losing him." Duke breathed, fear on his face._

_"Sam, give me that adrenaline." Reaper barked, not giving up and snatching it from her. He injected it into the pale, blood splattered chest, looking up at the heart monitor as it beeped once, twice, three times, "C'mon you son of a bitch." Flat line, "Okay, going again...Clear!"_

_One beep and then a long flat line. Reaper couldn't look at everyone's faces, just leaned forward and turned off the monitor. He couldn't stand hearing that noise, the noise of failure. "He's gone," he panted, voice choked from emotion._

_Leaning in he tugged off Goat's dog-tags, to be returned home as a sign of death identification. Then he whirled around, slamming a violent kick into the med station bin, sending it spinning across the floor. _

_~*~_

As a doctor he had seen so much death since then, had so many people he couldn't save but that had been the first, the first real medical one, and it had stayed with him, just one of the horrors he had endured on that day.

He turned away from the med bay, loaded and cocked his weapon and unlocked the nanowall startling the creatures on the other side and blasting them before they could react. Man, it was good to have a solid old gun in his hands. He felt more like a soldier, more like John Grimm, and less like Doctor McCoy playing hero.

It all came back to him, the checking around corners, and the scanning with his weapon. His phaser was tucked into its holster at his hip but he wouldn't use it, not unless he had to.

Steadily he stalked the monsters through Olduvai, killing one after another until he was sure he had gotten all of the newly turned, and the scientist left behind.

But he still didn't settle. He had caught a glimpse of the monster from before, the one who had taken the redshirted Ensign and had instantly known who exactly it was.

His heightened senses flicked, sensing all around until suddenly he paused. Something wasn't right.

He could sense, a heart beating.

Normally it was a noise he always heard, and so had tuned it out, but these monsters, they didn't beat with the same pitch as a human. This was a human heart beat.

And it was fast with fear.

Reaper turned around a corner and froze, feeling his own heart stop in his chest.

Jim, was on the ground, bleeding, propped up against a wall, his eyes met Reaper's own horrified brown gaze and he groaned. "Bones."

Standing over Jim was a huge monster, bigger than any of the ones who had been before, even the original Stahl. And across its upper back was emblazoned the words 'Semper Fi.'

The monster turned, and bared its teeth at the horrified Doctor before it. "Hello Reaper." Sarge snarled.


	3. Part 3

Title: Reaper of Bones  
Author: **miss_m_cricket** on LJ  
Fandom: Star Trek Reboot! / Doom Crossover.  
Rating: R for language and goriness  
Pairing: will be Reaper!McCoy/James T. Kirk  
Disclaimer: Own neither Doom, nor Star Trek.

Summary: _Starfleet has ordered the Enterprise to Mars to reactivate the Olduvai facility and Bones is once again forced to face his demons..._

A/N: The references to Jumper in the Amazon and Reaper being subjected to repression therapy are from the official Doom novelisation. I hope it is self explanatory but if you have any questions...feel free to ask.  
A/N 2: Italics are scenes from "Doom" the movie.

**Reaper of Bones **

_"UAC has shut down the lab men, we need to go up there and locate the team, eliminate the threat and secure the facility."_

_"What threat?"_

_"It goes like this see, if it's trying to kill you? It's a threat."_

~*~

Jim's lungs had gasped for air as he, Spock and the remaining crew members raced for the shuttle. Behind them he could hear the clattering of bullets, a perversely comforting sound since it meant that Bones was still alive, still fighting, still protecting him. Hell it seemed that was all Bones ever tried to do, keep him safe, keep him unharmed. He had never had a friend like that before, and the thought of losing Bones here on Olduvai...

The solid pressure door loomed ahead when a grate broke from above them, and a long scaled talon reached down to snag the back of his gold shirt. He shrieked as he was lifted and Spock whirled to see his Captain being yanked up into the dark recesses above the corridors. "Jim!" the Vulcan yelled, rushing back, but looking up, saw nothing but empty space. From the hole, mixed in with the noises from the now captive captain came a harsh cruel laugh. A laugh that definitely didn't come from a human mouth.

Kirk's yells and screams faded away as did the malevolent chuckling and Spock was left to stare blankly into the grated roof.

"Commander, we must go." An Ensign whimpered. The First Officer turned to see the helpless fear on the faces of the men before him and knew what his duty would have to be. The human half of him, the half that had grown attached to Jim, to Doctor McCoy as well, screamed at him that he had to stay, had to help.

But logic prevailed. Help was on the Enterprise, and help was what he had to get. It was the only way to help the Captain and the Doctor now. With a heavy heart he turned to the pressure door and unbarred it, ushering the rest of the crew into the shuttle and upon entering, shut the door behind him.

~*~

Both Jim and the monster heard the shuttle take off and the Captain almost sobbed his relief. His crew was safe, Spock was safe, and his Enterprise was safe. There was no way the monsters could get back and infect the rest of the hundreds of people on the Ship now. It didn't matter to him that he was left behind, was probably going to die torn apart by this abomination. He wasn't dead yet, and there was no such thing as a no-win scenario. Besides, Bones was still here.

The monster howled aloud its fury and confusion, the shuttle had left! He had been sure the strange smelling blue shirt would not leave without the gold shirt he now had in his talons. Stupid, cowardly blue shirt, leaving the man behind.

"Semper Fi." The creature rasped and then set off again diving down through a grate to charge down a main corridor. Jim's mind whirled at the rough and speedy ride but his thoughts lingered on the garbled words spat out by the creature. Semper Fi. Always loyal. Strange words for a monster on Olduvai to say.

They reached the eastern bloc, where the living areas for the permanent research staff had once been. He guessed that was it anyway, seeing as they were passing by locked rooms with names on them. On they went deeper into the complex until at last the monster cast him to the ground, leaning over him with a grotesque mockery of a smile on its face.

"He will come for you." The monster growled, almost slavering with anticipation, "He will come for you, because that has always been Reaper's way. Then I will kill you."

"Why?" Jim groaned, pressing back into the stainless steel corridor, trying to get away from the putrid vinegar smell and the terrible sharpness of those claws.

"Vengeance." The word was breathed almost reverentially. "Always vengeance. He will pay for his mutinous insurrection, exiling me here. And he will suffer when he loses you. I will make sure of that!"'

The blow caught Jim in the belly and he groaned aloud at the blinding pain, his body throbbed, he could feel blood trickling from his head where it had banged back against the rough wall, from the scratches sustained through the creatures headlong dash through Olduvai.

That seemed to satisfy the monster for the moment, and it waited, clearly listening, waiting for Bones, Bones who had no idea that Jim was here as the bait, and the tool of his destruction.

Time passed until suddenly the monsters head jerked up and a feverish light seemed to fill its gaze. Jim's heart sank as he heard, several moments later, the quick tap, tap, tap of feet running.

Around the corner came Bones and Jim saw his friend's face pale, as he spotted Jim there on the ground. The Doctor was wearing a black vest with pouches on it, and in his hand he cradled a heavy, bulky and serious looking weapon. "Bones," he groaned, trying to warn his friend, trying to get him to turn and leave.

The monster turned to face Bones, towering over Jim's best friend in a way that made Jim almost ill. How could Bones face down _this _

"Hello Reaper." The monster crooned, its monstrous voice making even the greeting sound malevolent and cruel.

"Sarge." Bones drawled back, "I'd say you are looking well but then, I hate pandering to make people feel better about themselves." The dark eyes flicked down to Jim, "Dammit Jim, what the hell are you doing down there?" the voice was light, but Jim, who knew Bones better than perhaps anyone, could hear the tension and the fear behind those flippant words.

Sarge certainly seemed surprised; shocked that Reaper had not flown off the handle at seeing someone he cared about in such peril.

"Wanted to see the sights." Jim grumbled, inching himself further up the wall behind him. "Got your friend here to give me the guided tour."

Sarge sent a cower inducing snarl Jim's way and then turned back to Bones, who had taken the opportunity to inch closer.

"You always were one to make light when a situation worried you, Reaper." The monster snarled, moving closer to the Doctor, away from the sprawled Captain, "I have had 200 years to dream about this Reaper. Destroying you like you thought you destroyed me. "

"I had my 'Orders' Sarge," Bones quipped back, "'If it breathes, kill it.' I believe were your words. You were infected. My path was clear."

"Oh Reaper." Sarge chuckled, "Ever the righteous one." The monster stalked closer to the Doctor. "Always weak, wanting to spare lives. If you hadn't given the Kid ideas he would have followed his orders and he wouldn't have died."

Reaper's face was tight and the dark eyes, those large expressive dark eyes showed just what was flooding his brain, he was seeing the past reliving the events of which the monster spoke of.

~*~

_"Sarge!" The Kid came barrelling into the room, face pale but focused, unshouldering his weapon as he came, "There's a storeroom to the south, it's got 20 people holed up inside of it. We gotta do something."_

_Sarge stared at the kid, his eyes hard and unyielding and a frown appearing slowly on his face. "Your orders were to clear that sector. Is it cleared?"_

_"No I told them to stay put." The Kid's face was innocent with confusion, "They're okay, just scared shitless."_

_"We kill them all." Sarge's voice was harsh. "Let God sort 'em out." Reaper looked at the Kid, anxiety and horror on both their faces._

_"This is wrong! I think..." The Kid shook his head in denial but Sarge interrupted him forcefully._

_"Son, you don't think! That's an order. We're in the field, soldier."_

_"Sarge if nothing's found them." Reaper pleaded, shaking his head with horror at how this was all turning out, but once again Sarge talked over him._

_"Now you will obey the direct order of your Commanding Officer."_

_Silence reigned as Reaper and Sam looked from the Kid to Sarge, horrified but unable to think of anything that would stop this from spiralling out of control._

_"No." The Kid said, swallowing painfully._

_"Now..." The command was practically growled, one last chance for the Kid to turn around and obey._

_"Go to hell."_

_Sarge raised his gun and fired one shot._

_"No!" Screamed Reaper, lunging forward and catching the Kid as he fell, dying, the bullet having punctured his throat._

_"Holy Shit!" Duke yelled; face slack with shock as he watched._

_Reaper's hand covered the Kid's throat, desperate to ease his suffering even as the young man gargled and choked up his own blood. Sam, crouching beside him suppressed a low sob._

_"Mutinous Insurrection is punishable by death." Sarge's words were calm and unruffled._

_The gargling breathing slowed and then stopped and Reaper felt a wave of pain and anger flood his body, as he whirled around to face Sarge._

_"It was his first mission!" he yelled at Sarge, feeling his voice choke up and restrict with the pain of it._

_"And it's not going to be my last." Sarge responded frostily, "I need Soldiers! I don't need anybody else but Soldiers!"_

_Sam moved back, away from the Kid's body and Reaper saw Duke, put his arm out protectively to move her behind him, away from Sarge. He turned back to the Kid and slowly closed his eyes before cupping his own gun and standing, turning to face Sarge._

_They faced off, both at the ready, and both ready to kill the other. But they were interrupted._

~*~

"He didn't die." Reaper growled, now once again facing off against his former Commanding Officer. "You killed him."

Sarge snarled, seizing his advantage.

"No, Reaper. You killed him. You killed him, like you killed Goat by not being faster in the sewers, like you killed Mac by not keeping him in eye range, like you killed Duke by not saving him when he was grabbed from below." The monster savoured its triumph as it dealt the knockout blow. "Like you killed Jumper in the Amazon."

Reaper jerked, face tightening with remembered pain. And he couldn't say anything. Because deep down he had felt that Jumper's death was his fault.

Step by step the monster pushed him back, its eyes burning with pleasure as it saw its words hitting their marks. "They sent me the reports Reaper, of your Repression Therapy. They made you relive it over and over to make sure you didn't bury it. You saw every mistake you made. You were the man in control on that mission, you were the Commanding Officer. You were the one who allowed them to give you prototype weapons that fucked up in the humidity. You were the one who read the situation wrong and left him open and defenceless. You were the reason, your Best. Friend. Died."

Reaper lunged for Sarge but the monster darted back, laughing that horrible laugh as he scooped up Jim from where the Captain had been attempting to crawl away. "And now here we are again Reaper!" Sarge taunted, holding Jim up by the scruff of his neck, "Your best friend in danger, all because of you." He watched the emotions play across Reaper's face and he almost drooled with delight at the anguish he saw there.

Jim screamed as Sarge tore into his belly with his talons and Bones roared, raising his gun and letting loose a volley of bullets. Tossing the bleeding Jim to the side, to slump limply against the wall Sarge lunged for Bones and the fight began in earnest.

Reaper knew within five seconds of the combat that he was at a disadvantage. Not only was Sarge bigger and stronger than he, he also had the added advantage of having claws that could slice the flesh from his bones. Mind you he had a gun, and the other weaponry that had been in Goat's vest.

His head rang as Sarge slammed him into the wall, and he yelled as he was hurled through the air to tumble along the grated passageway like a stuffed doll. He scrambled to his feet, the C24 singing through his body as he finally let himself fully embrace his gifts. He moved with inhuman speed taking Sarge by surprise as he slammed them both to the grated floor and knelt on the monsters throat.

_Crack _his right arm shattered as the monster twisted it, sending him tumbling away, cursing with the bright pain flaring through him. His cells healed themselves, the pain ebbing but for a moment he had been incapacitated by pain, and the monster had taken its advantage.

A ceiling grate slammed down over his head, and he heard his skull fracture, wincing as it healed a second later and he responded by rolling away.

The two combatants faced each other, both breathing hard. Reaper lunged for the gun, grabbed it and came up firing. Next second he was flying through the air once more, the grate slamming into his belly, landing in a crouch and meeting the blow that was supposed to have crushed his windpipe.

They struggled, the monstrous eyes shining with burning hatred. It was more than a fight against good and evil, everyone had good in them, everyone had evil, this was a fight for reason, and logic and human thought over guttural, animal instinct.

With a groan John Grimm found himself pinned under the weight of the monster and felt the fetid breath wash over him. Sharp claws pricked his exposed throat, "This is the moment you die, Reaper..." Sarge hissed pleasure in his snarled voice, "Any last words?"

Bones looked over at Jim, who was lying in a pool of his own blood, and whose bright blue eyes were watching him with desperate pain. He didn't want to see that, didn't want to think of everything he hadn't done in the 200 years of not living.

"I love you."

The silence was electric, and the monsters head rose to stare at Jim, because it was Jim, Captain Jim Kirk who had spoken those three words.

"I love you, Bones. Always have. Always will."

And as the monster arched back its neck to howl with laughter and triumph, Reaper's hand closed around the handle of the large hunting knife that Goat had carried with him at all times.

"Semper Fi Motherfucker." Reaper growled and shoved the blade up hard into Sarge's neck, up into his brain, killing him instantly. Black blood flooded over Bones who choked as he scrambled away from the corpse of his former CO and over to his Captain.

"Jim," his hands, bloodstained and filthy were still gentle as he tested the wounds inflicted over his best friend. "Hang on," he murmured, as Jim opened his mouth to talk, "Shh, don't speak, let me just..." and he fumbled in one of his pouches to retrieve his trusty tricorder, amazingly still able to work. He scanned Jim's body, feeling ill at all the damage it uncovered.

"I'm dying...aren't I Bones?" Jim whispered, seeing the denial and anger on his best friends face, "I can feel it, my insides feel like they are disintegrating."

"You are not going to die." Bones informed him harshly, running his fingers firmly over the wounds and knowing even as he said the words that he was lying. Jim was dying, bleeding out in his arms.

~*~

_"John stay with me." Sam was crouched before him, her face swimming in and out of focus as he bled his life out through the bullet wound in his abdomen, "Stay awake. John stay with me. Please."_

_He managed to force his mind back from the brink of oblivion, focusing on the brown eyes of his sister, so much like his own. She looked relieved for a second and then looked down. He followed her gaze to see her preparing to inject him with a syringe full of clear liquid. "What's that?" he asked painfully._

_"It's C-24. It's from Carmack's lab."_

_"No!" Reaper violently jerked his arm away from her, feeling his vision black out again at the sudden movement._

_"It could save you," his sister pleaded._

_"No way. Forget it."_

_"You're bleeding to death." Sam's voice wobbled, and her eyes pleaded with him,_

_"No Sam." He whispered, shivering from the onslaught of death's first chills, racking his body, "I've done some bad things." His eyes, glazing over were haunted, seeing the teenage boy he had blasted to death in the Amazon, the body of Jumper._

_"I know you." She said, softly with the utmost conviction. She was so fervent in her belief that he wanted to cry._

_"You don't know me." Reaper said dully, feeling his life slowly slipping away from him. "You don't know."_

_"You're my brother. I know you."_

_She prepared to inject him and he didn't have the strength to pull away once more. But he had to prepare her, just in case he did turn into one of those creatures out there. "Wait," he pleaded, voice breaking, "Wait. If I should turn into one of those demons," he lifted his pistol, pointing it vaguely towards his own head, "Once through the heart, once through the head don't you hesitate."_

_"I won't need to."_

_The needle punctured his skin, and the cold fluid rushed into his body, sending more shivers throughout his prone form. His eyes met hers once more and he kept his eyes locked on her, his hand holding hers as he slid to the floor, hoping that the love and faith that his sister was showing in him, would not be proven wrong._

_As he slipped into unconsciousness he heard her voice once more echoing through his mind, "You're my brother. I know you."_

~*~

Now he knew how Sam had felt, seeing someone he cared about, someone he loved, bleeding away before his eyes. He had to do something, and like Sam 200 years ago, his hand fished out a tiny vial.

"Hold on Jim." He ordered, opening up his med-kit for one of his hyposprays. His fingers flew with his enhanced speed, fixing up one of the instruments to save the life of the one person he had grown to love in over 200 years. "If you die on me, I am never going to speak to you ever again."

Jim gave a painful laugh and winced as Bones shifted him slightly, "Life wouldn't be worth much if you didn't talk to me Bones." He joked painfully, closing his eyes.

"Jim, if you die." Bones growled, gripping his friends jaw gently, "I will let Scotty do whatever he wants to the Enterprise. I will let Spock rule with only logic, I will let Uhura paint the whole bloody ship pink if you die on me."

And he jabbed the hypospray against Jim's neck, hearing the hissed intake of breath as the synthetic chromosome flooded the man's body. "Bones..." Jim's voice cracked.

Gently Bones leaned in and pressed his lips to Jim's, kissing him with all the suppressed emotions of 200 years of waiting. "I know you Jim." Bones whispered as his Captain slumped unconscious in his arms, twitching occasionally. "I love you and I know you."


	4. Part 4

Title: Reaper of Bones  
Author: **miss_m_cricket** on LJ  
Fandom: Star Trek Reboot! / Doom Crossover.  
Rating: R for language and goriness  
Pairing: will be Reaper!McCoy/James T. Kirk  
Disclaimer: Own neither Doom, nor Star Trek.

Summary: _Starfleet has ordered the Enterprise to Mars to reactivate the Olduvai facility and Bones is once again forced to face his demons..._

A/N: The Story has now progressed beyond the frames of Doom. However there will still be flashbacks. We have 200 years of Bones building to catch up with. This is not my favourite part as it is more an intermidiary chapter. Next chapter there will be fireworks.  
A/N 2: Italics in the beginning parts of this chapter are scenes from "Doom" the movie.

**Reaper of Bones **

_"Last man standing, Reaper."_

_Reaper twisted from where he was crouched over his sister lying crumpled on the floor. Sarge had used her as bait, luring Reaper out to the large passageways leading to the Ark chamber._

_"I think she needs medical attention." The big man continued, eyes fixed on John's face. Reaper's dark eyes flicked to Sarge's neck. He expected it, but it's still a shock to see the seeping wound, the evidence of Sarge's corruption._

_"Can you get to the elevator?" He murmured to Sam._

_"I'm not sure."_

_"Try." She started to drag herself back towards the elevator as Reaper stood and moved away from her, forcing Sarge to focus on him and not on the retreating form of his twin. "Where are the survivors the Kid found?"_

_"I took care of that problem." Sarge's eyes never left Reaper's face, there was no regret there for the murder of 20 innocents, and it made Reaper's stand against him, so much easier. "Quarantine is almost over. Power should be back on any minute."_

_Reaper glanced towards Sam and then looked back at his CO, "You killed the Kid."_

_"We're all killers Reaper." Sarge sneered back, "It's what they pay us for."_

_'Quarantine Complete' came the unemotive female voice from the wall speakers, 'Elevator's back online.'_

_At the same moment Reaper glanced down at the sound of ripping to see Sarge's hand's swell slightly, ripping the combat gloves over the knuckles. The first sign of mutation._

_"It's finished," Sarge hissed quietly, "What do you say we go outside and get some....fresh air." There was suppressed violence in those words, and the big man began prowling forward, closer to Reaper._

_Whose response was to shift his gun slightly so that it pointed clearly at Sarge. The commanding officer paused, eyes on the gun and smiled a wry grim smile. "Oh you gunna shoot me?"_

_"Yeah I was thinking about it." Reaper drawled back, raising an eyebrow sardonically._

_"How much you got left?"_

_"Half a clip, you?"_

_Sarge looked down at the Bio Force gun in his hands and nodded reflectively, playing along with Reaper's false light humour._

_"I've got...one round."_

_It was the C24 that saved him, letting him move faster than he ever had before, to escape the blast of the biological weapon which crashed right where he had stood._

_He took off after Sarge, into the place where it all had begun, the Ark chamber._

~*~

Bones stepped through the hole cut into the thick Ark chamber door on Mars and looked around. The room looked the same as it had been 200 years ago, cold and clinical, with UAC signs all around. There in the centre of the floor circled around by transport disks, was the Ark core. The Ark material itself had been destroyed by the ST grenade but the core had been preserved.

If the core had been destroyed, the whole place would have gone up in a nuclear firestorm.

Which was what he was here to achieve.

"Fuck UAC," he muttered, cursing the corporation which had dwindled and died after the Federation had contacted Earth, "And fuck Starfleet. No one is going to resurrect this hell."

Placing the explosive grenade down beside the core he set it off, the timer ticking along. 7 minutes.

He had not dared give himself longer in case a creature left unfound by him discovered the explosive and removed it from its close proximity to the volatile core.

A second later he was gone, a racing blur through Olduvai, leaving behind the ticking time bomb that would destroy his demons once and for all.

The returned Shuttle was ready, as he had ordered it, and they were in the sky before five minutes had passed. John Grimm sat at the back, watching through one of the windows.

He didn't smile as the great mushroom cloud rose in the sky, glowing with radiation and death. He didn't smile as he lifted a pair of enhancers to his eyes to see the facility had been completely wiped from existence. He just nodded, turned around to face ahead and was faced with the shape of the Enterprise hanging before them.

~*~

_They were rising to the surface, John covered in blood but unmarked, Sam pale and weak, cradled in her brothers arms. John glanced skywards, seeing the sun up above him through the glass roof and then down at his sister._

_"Almost home." He murmured, feeling her lips curl into a smile against his shoulder._

~*~

It was rather disconcerting, Jim Kirk decided, to wake up and find your Vulcan First Officer standing over you. Of course Spock had rejected the word 'hovering' deeming it illogical and misleading, he had after all had both feet planted firmly on the med-bay's solid floor.

It was also rather strange to wake up to absolutely no pain anywhere in his body. His muscles were responding beautifully, reacting with a power and speed that had been lacking up until now. His eyesight was sharper, his sense of smell clearer, and his hearing had improved beyond anything.

He could, for example, tell you that Spock had a small white scar, almost invisible, under his jaw near to his left ear, that he smelt of spearmint and summer rain on grass, and that Spock's heart beat at a different pitch to the other humans in the med bay.

His first question however, was not to ask what the hell had happened to him, but rather was; "Where's Bones?"

"Doctor McCoy has offered his resignation as a Starfleet Officer." Spock replied, face still and unemotional, "He cited protocol, saying that he had been emotionally compromised, that he had breached medical standards by administering a potentially lethal substance into the system of an unconscious and unconsenting individual."

He remembered he had been dying, bleeding away, Bones beside him, muttering away in that way of his. He remembered the cold feeling of the hypospray against his neck, the feeling of icy liquid flooding him. And he realised what it was. C24, the same medical advance that had saved Bones so long ago. And Bones had tried to resign?

"Where is he?" Jim sat up, the speed with which he moved almost dizzying to him, "I'm actually going to throttle him."

"Captain, I must advise that willingly and premeditated killing is called murder, and is frowned heavily upon in most Federated societies. Also, it should be noted that I did not accept the Doctor's resignation, stating it did not breach any standards of conduct as you both emerged from a dangerous situation unscathed."

"Well done Mr Spock." Jim was relieved, and more than a little pleased that the First Officer had so skilfully evaded a presumably irate Bones. After seeing the man in action down on Olduvai he had resolved never to annoy his Chief Medical Officer again. "Now where is Dr McCoy?"

~*~

Bones stood on the observation deck of the largest of the rec-halls. The massive window displayed the panorama of space as they rested at the space dock above Revis IV a peaceful planet on the outer rim of the known planets. The Enterprise was to continue her exploration, finding new words and new species and new diseases for him to cure.

He heard the hall's doors slide open and instantly tensed. A new heartbeat had entered the room, a heartbeat that was warm and rich and healthy. A genetically enhanced heartbeat.

He didn't look around as Jim Kirk came up alongside him, didn't dare look to see the anger, the hatred on his former best friends face. He had, in a fit of selfish weakness condemned his friend to a life barely worth living. Sure he was enhanced, was faster than others, stronger and fitter. More intelligent even. But he would also outlive most of his friends, by centuries.

Bones hadn't saved Jim at all.

He had cursed him.

"Bones." Jim said, in his captain command voice, "Bones for god's sake look at me."

Hazel eyes glanced over, looking into Jim's annoyed blue gaze and then back out at the stars before them. "Captain." He murmured, his voice formal.

Hands reached out and turned him back to face the gold shirted man. Jim was clean, not a mark on his handsome face, he was wearing fresh clothing, and his hair was slightly damp. Nose flaring softly Bones could smell the subtle sandalwood scent of Jim's shampoo.

"What happened on Olduvai..." Jim said, his voice soft "is kind of a blur to me. I remember the monster grabbing me, dragging me. I remember you coming and it taunting you. I remember you fighting..." Jim's hand came up from his shoulder to trace his neck where Sarge's claws had pierced his skin in a painful preamble to killing him, "I remember him asking you for your last words. You said...."

"Semper Fi, motherfucker." Bones supplied, leaving out Jim's declaration of love. Kirk frowned, hand stilling on his skin.

"I said..."

"You didn't say anything Captain." Bones pulled away, grabbing Kirk's hands and lowering them before moving back to the window. "You were heading towards unconsciousness bleeding your guts out on the floor."

Jim winced.

"But Bones..."

"I injected you with C-24, something which could have mutated you beyond comprehension. I put personal feelings ahead of my professional duty and for that I apologise. I respectfully ask that you consider my resignation..."

"Declined."

McCoy breathed out harshly through his nose.

"Dammit Jim! I could have killed you! No it would have been worse than that, I could have condemned you to madness and insanity and bloodlust! I am clearly not the right man for the job of CMO."

"You saved my life Bones, you saved the life of your fucking captain which is exactly what the fucking CMO is supposed to fucking do!" Jim was yelling, "So enough with this resignation shit, I'm not accepting it, and neither is Spock."

"You have no idea what I've done to you!" Bones roared back, stepping menacingly towards Jim, "What I've stolen from you by 'saving your life'."

"What the hell have you done to me, other than enhance me?" Jim asked, genuinely confused and feeling rather hurt by Bone's harsh tone of voice. "I feel better than I ever have Bones."

"Well then that is truly pathetic Jim." Bones turned and walked down the stairs and across the rec hall stopping at the doors to look back at Jim, silhouetted against the beautiful panorama. This wasn't the first time he had done this, pushed someone he loved away to protect them. "If you won't accept my professional resignation then at least accept this one. I am a Doctor Jim, not a best friend. Not yours, not anyone's."

Jim stared after him in silence as he left.

~*~

_From: Commander Spock, First Officer of the Starship Enterprise  
To: "Confidential" The Board into the re-activation of the Olduvai research facility, Mars._

_Excerpt from Final Report _

_...during the course of the mission several members of the Landing Crew were infected by these genetically mutated creatures. See above, section 3327 detailing the threats pertaining to the Facility. Six members of the crew mutated beyond recognition, joining their infectors as genetic 'Imps' as defined by the Chief Medical Officer. Two others were also infected but have rather not degenerated into the state of the others. They are still human, but their abilities are enhanced. "Superhuman" is apparently an old terran term which aptly describes their new physical state..._

_...List of Infected/Dead Persons_

_Brocard, Sebastian – Killed in Action  
Dijo, Morlan – Infected/Mutated, Killed in Action  
F'zulm – Killed in Action  
Garbon, Henry – Infected/Mutated, Killed in Action  
**Kirk, James – Infected/Enhanced, Survived**  
Kurrle, Mattias – Infected/Mutated, Killed in Action  
Leeson, Justin – Infected/Mutated, Killed in Action  
MacGuiver, Seamus – Infected/Mutated, Killed in Action  
**McCoy, Leonard – Infected/Enhanced, Survived**  
Oraten, Richard – Infected/Mutated, Killed in Action..._

~*~

Bones expected Jim to fight against his 'resignation' from being his best friend, and so was not surprised in the least when the young man went out of his way to try and mend things. What he hadn't expected, or anticipated was the entire crew getting behind Jim and helping him along.

Except for his medical staff of course, because they were well aware that Dr McCoy knew a hundred ways to kill you without it being even traceable. A formidable Doctor, and now it appeared, also a formidable fighter.

Jim tried everything, everything to get Dr McCoy to take back his words, hang out with him, be Bones once more. But he had shut the lid on 'Bones' just as he had shut the lid on 'Reaper' and 'John'. His squad mates had known him as Reaper, they were all dead, only Sam and Sarge had called him John, and now they too were gone. Bones was Jim's name for him, and he was pushing Jim away.

He was just Leonard fucking McCoy, and he would never put Jim in that kind of danger again

~*~

_**AN: I would love to get you guys views on where you would like this story to go. I can end it in one more Part but Reaper/Bones is still yammering on to me. So Let me know yeah?**_


	5. Part 5

Title: Reaper of Bones  
Author: **miss_m_cricket on LJ**  
Fandom: Star Trek Reboot! / Doom Crossover.  
Rating: R for language and goriness  
Pairing: will be Reaper!McCoy/James T. Kirk  
Disclaimer: Own neither Doom, nor Star Trek.

Summary: _Starfleet has ordered the Enterprise to Mars to reactivate the Olduvai facility and Bones is once again forced to face his demons..._

A/N: The scenes of Reaper and Jumper and the rest of the squad in the Amazon are official Doom canon in the novelisation. However because I am not a copy cat, I only took the dialogue lines from the book. The actions follow the book plot but are written entirely by me.  
A/N 2: Italics in the beginning parts of this chapter are scenes from "Doom" the novelisation.

**Reaper of Bones **

_**"**They insisted on these fucking M-100's." Reaper muttered to Duke as the squad moved through the rainforest towards a clearing. Raising a hand to signal the others, the dark haired Sergeant paused at the edge of the open space, wiping the humidity from his face. "These rifles, I think we're the goddamn test drive..."_

_"We're testing these weapons?" Duke responded incredulously, looking down at the fancy, shining gun in his hand. "You mean all they did was, like, fire at some targets somewhere?"_

_"That's what I mean." John Grimm nodded, "M-100 hasn't been significantly field tested. Meaning not tested for reaction to humidity for starters."_

_"And goddamn if it ain't humid here."_

_"We should've brought our regular ordnance, left these in the..." Reaper's voice trailed off as his eyes caught a glimpse of a figure. "Hold on, you see something move, over about three o'clock, under that tree there?"_

_Duke looked at him with a raised eyebrow, which Reaper mirrored back at him. "That tree? That's like pointing out a snowflake in a blizzard."_

_Reaper rolled his eyes._

_"The yellowish one that's leaning. Duke, look, two frog hairs to the left..."_

_"I make the tree but I don't see any...wait. Yeah. There's someone there...I see a weapon! Let's hit cover John."_

_Reaper signalled the others and they melted back into the shadows, but too late. Machine gunfire ripped through the undergrowth, fired from the direction of the spotted guerrilla._

_"Anyone hit?" Reaper barked into his mic, sounding uncannily like Sarge in that moment._

_"No."_

_"Negative...How many are there?"_

_"No telling. Portman, Duke, you head northeast, see if you can flank them, you other guys with me...But not you, Jumper..."_

_"Yes sir?"_

_"Jumper, I'm just a Sergeant, and you don't have to call me sir, goddammit..."_

_"Hey, I like calling you sir; you're such a macho hotpants of a swingin' dick." The red haired man smirked at his best friend who rolled his eyes._

_"And you're a talented comic. Now lay some fire down over at three o'clock, don't expose yourself..."_

_Jumper gave his best friend a look; he knew the order was just Reaper fussing, since firing would expose Jumper to the enemy._

_"Deploying...sir."_

_Reaper rolled his eyes once more as Jumper slipped away through the trees, machine gun fire rattling through the trees._

_"Permission to return fire, sir." Destroyer grunted softly, giving Reaper a lopsided grin._

_"Nah, not yet, bro. You and Goat watch my six, I'm going to push their lines, see how far I can get before they push back..."_

_"Roger that."_

_Reaper disappeared into the underbrush, hurrying through the green tunnel, listening to the rattle of gunfire as Jumper fired on the guerrillas and they returned it._

_Suddenly he came around a tree and there was a young guerrilla whose face went white with fear and shot at him wildly. Moving instinctively, Reaper whipped his machine gun up and fired a short burst. The boy fell back with an awful twist of his back._

_Over a log Goat came, gun butt raised in case the boy still had some fight in him, but lowered it. The boy had been torn apart and was writhing in agony, Reaper standing over him with an indefinable expression on his face._

_Their insta-translators, another UAC technology that the company insisted they wear on this mission, broadcasted the boys babbling into the men's headsets._

_"I'm sorry. Sorry I let them know we were there...I made up for it Uncle didn't I? I made them come to me..."_

_And Reaper felt the blood drain from his own face._

_A trap._

_Raising his gun he put a bullet into the boy's forehead, ending the babbling and the moans of pain and turned, racing back for the clearing, touching his headset as he called to Jumper._

_"Jumper! They are flanking you! We were decoyed over here, they're..."_

_"I've got 'em Reaper." Jumper's voice was slightly distorted on the comm., "I can hold 'em til you get here." Gunfire sprayed through the jungle around him, sounding in the comm. From Jumper's side as well, "...I can hold 'em if...Dammit...it quit on me again!"_

_"What? What quit on you?!"_

_"This fucking M-100, John it's jamming...it's...I can't get the grenade launcher to work either! Oh fuck here they come...where's Duke? Duke! Portman!"_

_"Reaper don't go out there!" Destroyer yelled, but Reaper ignored him racing out into the clearing, headless of trip mines and the bullets that chopped the grass up in his wake. He was yelling down the headset to Duke, asking him to get to Jumper, receiving a negative and a frantic cry that the gun was only working every third round._

_A bullet whizzed past his nose, and he twisted, trying his guns grenade launcher. It worked and a scream met his ears from where he launched it. But he was still running, reaching the other side of the clearing._

_He broke into the forest, yelling Jumper's name, swearing and stumbling as he broke into another small clearing and finds Jumper leaning up against a tree._

_The upper half of his head had been blown clear off. Just some nose left, a blood drooling mouth._

_The guerrilla who had killed Jumper turned to see Reaper racing at him. That was when Reaper's gun jammed but it didn't matter. Fuelled by blind rage Reaper smashed the gun butt into the man's forehead, smashing it in as he whirled throwing his gun into the face of another guerrilla charging him._

_He drew his sidearm, his pistol and fired two shots blowing two heads apart, but the clearing was getting flooded by guerrillas. Suddenly Goat and Destroyer were there, firing, their guns working, but Reaper doesn't see them._

_He is reaping a killing field. Firing and screaming, firing and screaming until the green grass and leaves were awash with blood and there was no one left to slaughter._

_And only then did Reaper sink to his knees and cover his face with his bloody hands._

_It's his fault. All his fault._

_~*~_

Bones came awake with a loud gasp and tumbled out of this bed, sheets wrapped around his legs. He thudded to the floor, and lay there, fingers curling into the short Starfleet regulation carpet. His body shook with repressed sobbing, that he fought down viciously.

He had not dreamed of Jumper in years.

Bitterly he damned Olduvai, damned himself for re-awakening Reaper who he had so firmly pushed away for more than a century. He had embraced Reaper, and that meant dealing with Reaper's baggage; his grief over losing his best friend, his guilt over how he had died and his most recent actions in infecting Jim.

Feeling emotionally wrung out he got to his feet and made his way into the shower, letting the sonic refresher wash away the old memories of a time so long ago. But he couldn't wash away the sight of the boy he had killed, or the sight of Jumper against his tree.

He went to work very grumpy that day.

Tending to the injured from Olduvai took his mind off his troubles for a little while. Healing was his way of atoning for the lives he had taken and ruined during his years as Reaper, and now also for Jim's life which he had so spectacularly fucked up.

As he worked he ran through ideas in his mind. How to disappear off the ship without that blasted Vulcan or Jim knowing? It seemed practically impossible. He needed to give Jim as many years of normalcy he could until his best friend would turn into a fugitive like him.

A walking science experiment.

A perfect fucking weapon.

God how he hated himself.

~*~

Jim watched Bones from the Med-bay doorway, seeing the tension in his best friend's shoulders. With the C-24 enhancing his body he could see the dark bruising under the dark eyes, a sign of a bad night, or several bad nights, sleeping.

He wasn't much better.

Bones had shut him out, completely closed him off from any kind of personal contact. Professionally he was still as awesome as ever, meeting Jim's gaze with dark eyes that were cool with distance. But the instant Jim reached out to touch him, or called him Bones, or did anything beyond the bounds of Captain and CMO, his best friend pulled away, ran away.

Spock agreed, it just wasn't logical. Jim had already been enhanced; his chances of being in another life threatening situation were now considerably lower. Ignoring him now, was just not sensible.

Since when had sense ever governed emotions though?

So Jim walked confidently into the med-bay and saw Bones back tense even more. He could hear Bones heartbeat, warm and solid, deeper and more measured than the others around. Enhanced heartbeat he thought with fascination. And he could smell Bones too, that coffee mixed with alcohol rich chocolate scent of him that practically radiated off him.

Jim felt his heart clench.

God how he loved this man.

~*~

"Bones." Jim greeted him, walking over and clapping his shoulder, like nothing had changed.

McCoy shrugged the hand off, moving away, ignoring the hurt expression that was on Jim's face. This was for the best, best for his stupid, reckless, feckless...

He loved Jim, adored him even. How could he have condemned him to this immortal hell that he lived in? Haunted by regrets for the rest of his existence.

"Captain." His voice was cold, "What brings you to the med-bay? You are not injured, or sick."

He couldn't get injured or sick, Bones thought with a twist of pleasure mixed with pain. What did he need a Doctor for now?

"My best friend is being a jackass." Jim grumbled, walking around to face him, those blue eyes probing his face.

"Please go away Captain." Was the cool reply as Bones moved away from the younger man, lifting his PADD and studying it carefully. Jim had been dismissed, brushed off, maybe now he would realize that Bones was being serious, that being friends, best friends, was a bad, dangerous idea and he ruthlessly pushed away that little voice in his head that cried that he wanted Jim to be so much more than just a best friend.

Jim had admitted his love in Olduvai, something that Bones had returned. He had meant it, had meant it with all his heart, but love was dangerous. His love had made him infect the one person he truly cared about. His love and his inability to live without James T Kirk.

Now Jim would live forever, condemned, shunned, or coveted as a weapon or genetic prize.

And it was his fault.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

A hand gripped his shoulder and whirled him around to face a pair of furious blue eyes. It was then that he realized, really realized, what he had done. A week or two ago, before Olduvai, he would have been able to shrug off Jim's hand, would have been able to dominate him physically within a few heartbeats.

But now Jim had the same synthetic chromosome elevating his body's skills. It would take a real contest now to see who came out of it the victor. And he could see in Jim's eyes that core of steely determination that showed up whenever it really mattered.

Jim would not allow him to stage an elaborate death and disappear into the depths of space. Whereas before, Spock would have been his only physical competition, now the odds were against him with two strong males seemingly determined to keep him on board.

"You are being, completely illogical Bones!" Jim hissed at him, and Bones could see the rest of the medical personnel, quietly slip away, leaving them both alone in the suddenly silent med-bay, apart from the unconscious injured crew who had made it out of Olduvai. "Yes illogical!" Jim stormed, as Bones opened his mouth, "And I know I sound like Spock, and I know it's not what you want to hear, but I need you Bones. I need you. And this is killing me more than that monster on Olduvai."

Bones flinched and Jim stepped away.

"John Grimm, Leonard McCoy, Bones, Reaper…It's all part of you. You are still my best friend. And when you realize that, you know where to find me."

And Jim walked out of the room leaving Bones standing alone in the centre of his med-bay dark eyes staring at the door that had closed behind him.

~*~

Bones cursed himself for not knowing what was happening sooner.

Returning to Earth he had known that he and the rest of the Senior Staff on the mission to Olduvai would be examined as to what had happened in the abandoned facility, and then as to why the centre had been so spectacularly destroyed. He had known that, and yet he had not known that Starfleet had another use for him and for Jim.

"Please read this Doctor." The Admiral in charge of the enquiry said, handing down a document to the curious Bones standing below. It was a Final Report, written by Acting Captain Spock, dated the day of their return from Olduvai, when Jim had still been in the C-24 induced coma. And while Bones had been quietly brewing over his choices down in Hell.

As he read the document he felt his heart stop several times. Exposed. After over 200 years of keeping his secret safe from anyone who might use him as a tool he had been exposed. And not only him. Jim too had been revealed as an enhanced being.

He was going to tear Spock apart.

Security grabbed his arms, how had they gotten so close to him? Dammit he was losing his edge. So distracted by reading that he hadn't even noticed possible hostiles coming up on his flanks. He really had to work on that.

Another Doctor, one he knew vaguely from his time in the Academy moved towards him and that was when he began struggling in earnest. "Doctor we need a sample from you." The Admiral barked as Bones snarled, wrenching himself away from the Doctor with the syringe.

"No!" Bones yelled before a hypospray pressed to his neck and he felt himself falling into darkness.

His last conscious thought was of Jim, and how he understood now his friend's hatred of forcible sedation.

~*~

Bones awoke to find himself bound to a bio-bed, restraints that would hold down a strong Vulcan proving able to hold him down. Especially in his weakened state. The sedative swam sluggishly through his veins and he let out a low groan. Instantly footsteps moved over to beside his bed and he saw Jim and Spock. Jim looked pale and Spock had a tightness around his mouth that told Bones everything that he needed to know.

"Bones…" Jim looked around, and in a moment a third figure appeared there before him. The Doctor from before. He remembered her now. Dr Julia Young, head of genetics. His stomach lurched.

"I have a few questions for you Mr Grimm." She said coolly, stylus poised above her PADD, "And then we need to run a few more tests."

Grimm. Fuck.

"My name is Leonard McCoy." He growled, hearing the rasp in his voice. "I know of no Grimm." Jim shook his head and Bones felt his heart drop even more. Aw hell, this wasn't good.

"Name: John Leonard Grimm." The Doctor said dryly, consulting her PADD, "Born: 2020, Earth. Parents: David Horatio Grimm and Susanne Amanda Grimm, maiden name McCoy. Sibling: Samantha Delia Grimm. We ran your DNA against the records Mr Grimm, and our sources include the old fingerprint and blood match identification of the Marine Corps."

He could feel his heart pounding against his throat. This was the nightmare that he and his sister had so bitterly fought to keep from reaching the hands of the authorities. C-24 was too big a prize to let slip away, they would want to harness it, tame it.

"Bones." Jim moved up towards his best friend and Bones eyes snapped to his. "Bones…"

"Why aren't you strapped down Jim?" the Doctor found his voice once more, hating the small quiver in it. "What the fuck is going on here!"

"Mr Grimm I need you to calm down." Dr Young barked in that tone of voice that all Doctors learnt to calm down unruly patients, "Nothing bad is going to happen, you have my word on that."

"Your word." Reaper snarled, feeling trapped and getting that tight panicking knot under his breastbone. Reaper hated being trapped, if he had a fear it was that, "Your word, how am I supposed to trust that!"

"Bones, they just want to take a look..." Jim tried to reassure him and Reaper thrashed in his bindings.

"Dammit Jim! I am a Doctor not some goddamn science experiment!"

Dr Young moved forward, a hypospray in her hand and Reaper stilled, watching her with dark eyes. "We are not going to hurt you Mr Grimm, Dr McCoy." The woman murmured. It was the soothing voice that men used with wild creatures that might startle at any moment. Reaper shivered against his bindings but did not thrash again, "We have no desire to replicate, duplicate or study the C-24 you carry. Captain Kirk and Commander Spock gave detailed testimonials about the dangers of it. And Starfleet agrees that the risk is much too great."

Bones stared at her, and then at Jim and then at Spock. All three nodded, Jim with a sad expression in his eyes. He out of all of them knew what it meant to run, to hide, and to fear for your life.

"What do you want." He asked, his voice hoarse.


	6. Part 6

Title: Reaper of Bones  
Author: **miss_m_cricket on LJ**  
Fandom: Star Trek Reboot! / Doom Crossover.  
Rating: R for language and goriness  
Pairing: will be Reaper!McCoy/James T. Kirk  
Disclaimer: Own neither Doom, nor Star Trek. (Nor Abstergo Industries or the Animus)

Summary: _Starfleet has ordered the Enterprise to Mars to reactivate the Olduvai facility and Bones is once again forced to face his demons..._

A/N: Information about Abstergo Industries, and the Animus are from the Game _Assassins Creed_. The thing was that Everything slotted together really well, UAC, Abstergo, the Eugenics Wars, WWIII and the lack of information about that time in Earths History.  
A/N 2: Sources differ about 'Sarge's name some say its Tom Kelley, but the novelisation says it is Asher Mahonin, and that sounds way cooler.

AN 3: Italics in this chapter are all Mine. Except for the flashback scene of his parents dying. There I got most of the words from the movie. but all the actions as mine as Reaper only heard the memory there.

**Reaper of Bones **

**_Excerpt from the Introduction of "Earth: Rise of the Corporation" a detailed report into the state of the Planet Earth after the effects of the Eugenics War. _**

_...After the chief dictators had been stripped from power, or killed in the final fighting around the entire globe, there was a lack of any kind of government body to take any kind of control. In this unstable atmosphere two main Organisations came to power, ushering in a new era in Earth's history._

_The United Aerospace Corporation or UAC was the more military minded of the two main organisations, publicly providing remarkable scientific breakthroughs in the fields of weaponry and teleportation. Unknown to the public however they still conducted heavy experimentation into forensic Archaeology and Genetics._

_In the year 2026 UAC archaeologists working in the Nevada desert discovered a portal to an ancient city on Mars, another planet in the Earth system. They called this portal the Ark. Claiming control of this new discovery the UAC Research Facility in Olduvai soon became the location of some of UAC's most dangerous and covert work._

_The other organisation was Abstergo Industries, heavily involved in medical research and genetics as well as more commercial technologies. Rather more secretive an Organisation than UAC, Abstergo was none the less just as powerful and just as dangerous..._

_**Excerpt from the Chapter titled, "Abstergo Industries and Genetic Memory," from "Earth: Rise of the Corporation" a detailed report into the state of the Planet Earth after the effects of the Eugenics Wars.**..._

_Like its rival UAC, Abstergo Industries also dabbled in the field of genetics; something publically frowned upon since the horrors of the Eugenics War. Unlike UAC however Abstergo concentrated, not on the manipulating of genes to create, but rather the knowledge that the genes contained, specifically Genetic Memory._

_The concept of Genetic Memory is that the memories of one's ancestors are genetically passed on to subsequent generations through the 20% of the unmapped human genome. This storehouse of memory proved to be invaluable to Abstergo, as they hunted through the world for descendents of important figures from history._

_To decode the genetic markers in the unmapped 20% Abstergo created a machine they named the Animus. A subject inside the Animus would relieve the memories of their ancestor, touching, feeling and tasting everything that their ancestor did. However de-synchronizing with the Ancestor's memories i.e. doing things the Ancestor never had, often caused great trauma to the subject and increased exposure to being inside the Animus for long periods tended to lead to insanity and often death, known as the Bleeding Out effect..._

~*~

Bones looked up from the PADD he held, meeting the gaze of Dr Young who waited patiently nearby. Jim too waited nearby with Spock, giving the two Doctors some space with which to discuss the genetics research Dr Young wanted performed.

"Genetic memory." Bones sighed, tapping a finger against the edge of the PADD, "Continuing on from Abstergo Industries are we? Goddammit Doctor, you saw what that research led to. A mass global conflict, a nuclear disaster which almost wiped the entire human race out, a conflict which was just a cover up for Abstergo and UAC fighting for power."

"We know so little from that time Dr McCoy," Young said, moving closer to his bedside. His bindings had been removed once Young had been sure that he would not tear all of them apart. "So much was lost, and we know so little about UAC and Abstergo and what they uncovered. We know little about what really went on, and you are the only link into that. Reaper is the only link into that."

"Some things should stay buried." Reaper growled, one of his hands curling into a fist, "Something UAC didn't realise, when they fucking released hell onto Mars and then almost onto Earth. They wanted a weapon, a legion of perfect genetic super-soldiers to wipe out Abstergo and anyone else who posed a threat to them. What they got was more than what they bargained for. Are you doing the same?"

"We do not want a legion of super-soldiers." Doctor Young reassured him looking at him coolly, "Nor do we intend to extract and replicate the 24th Chromosome you and Captain Kirk carry. If that was what we wanted then we would have simply taken it. No Mr Grimm, we want your memories."

Reaper leaned back, hazel green eyes flickering over her face slowly. He considered it, rolling around the information she had given him both verbally and on the PADD until they slotted into an order that made sense.

"You have Abstergo's Animus." He murmured, voice a low dangerous rumble, "You have a piece of technology that almost ruined the planet. God fucking dammit!" He roared and saw Spock and Jim's heads come up with alarm. "Are you nuts?!"

"Mr Grimm," Dr Young tried to pacify him, but he would have none of it, interrupting her before she got any further.

"I am Dr McCoy. And as Doctor McCoy I know the damage that that machine can wreak on humans, damaging their brains and causing their minds to bleed from the inside out!"

"We have modified the Animus Doctor." Young reassured him, "We did not test it until we were absolutely certain it was corrected. There were still some side effects but no one was injured, no one innocent harmed."

"What about the poor schmuck you tested it on. Did they live?" he sneered, slowly sitting up. Dr Young blinked back at him slowly and nodded.

"Yes, she lived. And she very much would like to reassure you Dr McCoy that unlike most normal humans, whose cells are much more prone to damage, you would be unaffected by the Bleeding Out phenomena."

He groaned rubbing his head and shaking it slightly. "You tested it on yourself." He rumbled softly, "Goddammit Doctor."

"It was necessary." Doctor Young said simply, "And now I ask you again, Dr McCoy. We need to conduct this research, will you allow it?"

Bones was silent for a long time, looking down at his hands before finally looking up, "What will I have to do?"

~*~

The explanation she gave him on the way to the lab which contained the Animus was a long one, and a technically complex one. However thanks to his years of studying science, as well as his natural and enhanced intelligence he was able to keep up. There had been many modifications made to the machine since Abstergo had used it; primarily that there would be blocks in place to stop mental backlash from de-synchronisation.

He almost called off the whole thing when she finally admitted the reason that Jim was there with them. "You share the C-24." She had said with hesitation, "And he is the closest to you in terms of species and also mental fondness. His consciousness will be bound up in yours and we will see things through your combined eyes through him. We cannot witness your memories through you Dr McCoy; it would be too traumatic for you. You will witness them, but Jim will have control, stopping you from harming yourself by trying to break the parameters."

Spock ventured that the Doctor's summation was logical and Jim agreed, having apparently forgiven the Vulcan First Officer's report exposing them to Starfleet. Reaper sent the pair of them a nasty glare, his forgiveness was not going to come so quickly, and stalked off after Dr Young, grumbling angrily under his breath.

A few hours later and he was lying on the bed of the machine, Jim beside him, technicians working on the final preparations to send both him and Jim back into the past, into his own memories. Far out.

He looked over at the younger man, seeing the familiar blue eyes watching him with concern. "Bones," Jim said softly, hand reaching out over the small distance between them. His fingers touched Leonard's and Bones felt his heart beating in his throat.

They were alone, the only still figures in the curve of the machine with others hurrying about outside their attention. Here Bones wouldn't be able to hide, wouldn't be able to shield Jim from anything about himself. Jim would see everything Bones was, everything that had made him the Leonard McCoy he had met day one on the Shuttle.

"Jim..." he said, voice cracking, and then everything went black.

~*~

_Reddish sunlight gleamed around him, filtered by the field that protected this section of Olduvai from the unbreathable atmosphere of Mars. He was running, playing, racing around bends in the archaeological dig in which his parents worked._

_"Nah, nah!" a young girl's voice chanted, echoing around the bends of the Dig, making him grin._

_"You're supposed to stay near here!" he called back, his voice the voice of the young six year old he had been. "Sam!"_

_"I'm coming." She called, all fond exasperation in her voice, "Hey mom, come here and see."_

_His mother's laughter coming from somewhere nearby made his chest hurt, but he heard his own voice laugh and Sam's too._

_"Come on!" she came around the bend, reaching out and grabbing his hand. They ran off, out onto the slopes of the dig, climbing while their parents watched fondly._

_"Careful now." His mother called._

_"Not too close John." His father too added his caution. John and Sam raced along the guiding steps, playful and giggling until they came to the rocks. Instantly Sam was up and climbing but John hesitated._

_"No Sam, don't risk it!" he called up to her, reaching up to pull her back._

_"Sam!" his mother called and he could hear her running towards them. He turned in time to see a power cable come loose from the cliff, jarring the entire mountainside. A huge avalanche tumbled down and his mother was swept away, screaming._

_"No! Mummy!" he was yelling, and then his father, trying to get to his mother was gone too and it was just him and Sam crouched in the entrance up into the tunnels, screaming their distress..._

_~*~_

**_"Don't say anything kid."_**

**_"I wasn't going to." Jim's voice murmured in his mind, and he felt something that was almost like a mental hug, "I am sorry though."_**

**_"Yeah not as sorry as me."_**

_~*~_

_"You can't do that!"_

_He was walking away, stalking down a hallway into a small neat bedroom, clean enough but with nothing to signify it as a home. On the bed was a big duffle bag, and in it he finished stuffing his books, books on science and theology and genetics as well as classic novels._

_She followed him in; he had expected that. Sam wasn't someone who would give up a fight that easily, especially not over something she felt so passionately about. "Don't you walk away from me John, we haven't finished discussing this!"_

_"Yeah," he said, turning to look at her before moving across the room to pick up a faded paperback, "We have."_

_"The hell we have! You are too talented a student to go waste it being a jarhead in RRTS!" She reached out and grabbed his arm, "Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted..."_

_"Well they aren't here are they." He spat back at her, yanking his arm away from her grip, "So I don't know what 'They' would have wanted of me."_

_"John!" she gasped, glaring at him, "They were forensic archaeologists! You think they would have wanted their son to go off and be some order following, gun toting, mercenary! You can be so much better than that, why can't you see that?"_

_"I don't want anything more than that." He hissed back at her, "I've made up my mind Samantha, I'm signed up, and they accepted me. I'm gunna be a medic in a Rapid Response Tactical Squad, and there is fuck all you can do about it. Got it?"_

_He left her standing there in the bedroom their foster parents had given him and he didn't look back, too proud to say sorry, and too angry to stop._

_~*~_

**_"You would have liked her."_**

**_"Yeah I think I would have."_**

_~*~_

_He pushed himself over the last bar with a final heave and landed hard on the hard packed ground on the other side._

_Boot camp, day number what-ever-the-fuck it was. He was exhausted, but even through that he still had a current of electric interest running through him. He had always liked to push himself, and it seemed that physical skills were no different._

_He lay there for a few moments getting his breath back, wheezing insults at himself the entire time._

_"Grimm! What the fuck are you doing? Stop lying there like a starfish and get your lazy arse over this line! NOW Soldier!"_

_The young drill Sergeant had a voice like a foghorn and it burnt John's ear hairs every time that he opened his mouth to roar across at some hapless recruit, in this case him. But it also had the desired effect of strengthening John's muscles and sending him up onto his feet once more and staggering across the line, to bend over gasping for breath._

_"Fuck me." He wheezed._

_"Only if you ask nicely." A voice chirped at his side._

_John turned, an eyebrow raised to look at the man, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Rangy, with flaming red hair and a pair of lively blue eyes and with a grin that could power a small city. Unusual to see someone so happy, especially with the Third World War raging around the globe. The young man stuck out his hand, grin gleaming._

_"Name's Finnegan, my last name anyway, seeing as that's all their calling us by. You're Grimm right?" John nodded, eyebrow rising a little more at the cheerful talk, "Yeah seen you around, you're pretty decent at all this stuff. Were you a cadet in school or something?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh well, still you are good, hey wanna grab some lunch after this dickwad finishes with us?"_

_"Uh..."_

_"Great!" Finnegan didn't even let him finish before he enthused on about what he had heard was up for offer in the cafeteria that day. Bemused, John followed him, unable to resist such a vibrant personality, and unable to resist not being alone any more._

_He turned once to look back at the training course, and caught the dark gaze of the young drill Sergeant watching him. The man was tall and built with coffee coloured skin and a strong jaw._

_The man nodded once and turned away, and John too turned and wandered off to the cafeteria following the happily burbling redhead, and thought nothing more about it._

_~*~_

**_"That was Sarge?"_**

**_"Yeah that was him..."_**

**_"And...Jumper?"_**

**_"Yeah..."_**

_~*~_

_She couldn't have picked a worse time to visit him._

_He had just come back from a mission, a horrible bloodbath of men being blown apart, a bloodbath he had managed to escape from, unlike so many others. But he hadn't escaped unscathed, and he had a duty to attend everyone else before he looked after his own wounds. So when she entered the infirmary at the base it was to find him, grubby and bloody with a gash down his forehead and blood all over his hands._

_Her mouth thinned._

_He ignored her, finishing patching up a dizzy Corporal before turning to face her, his expression calm and unruffled. Yeah his job was dangerous, but it also made him feel alive, like he was achieving something, accomplishing something. Patching up these men, men who he served with and cared about, it made him feel worth something._

_She would never understand that._

_"Hello Samantha."_

_"John."_

_He moved away from her, over to one of the stainless steel washbasins where he washed the sticky crimson blood away, "What can I do for you? Or is this a social call?"_

_"I was just coming to tell you goodbye." She said tightly, mouth compressed and her dark eyes, so like his own, flashing with exasperation and anger._

_"Going somewhere?" he said, casually, ignoring the lurch in his gut. Sure they hadn't spoken in the year since he had left, apart from the birthday card they always exchanged, but he had always liked knowing his sister was nearby and safe. With the War raging, her safety had become of vital importance._

_"Yes." She said, and a small vindictive smile curled up her lips. "Mars."_

_The basin clanged as he whipped around. "What?" he hissed, feeling black anger and horror sweep through him, "Mars?"_

_"Yes, the UAC Research facility on Olduvai."_

_He snarled and in a few strides was across the room and gripping her shoulders in his hands, shaking her once and then twice._

_"Olduvai!" he growled, "UAC and Olduvai killed Mom and Dad and you are going there, WHY?" he roared, "Is this some kind of joke, some kind of payback, because it's not funny Sam, it's not!"_

_She yanked out of his hold and smacked her arm against his chest, glaring at him, "This is no joke. They offered me a position as a Forensic Archaeologist; I will have a good wage, a home in Olduvai. And I will be continuing my parents work instead of turning my back on them."_

_"God fucking dammit!" He wrenched himself away from her, running his fingers through his thick dark hair._

_"I leave tomorrow."_

_"Don't go Sam." He said voice softer now, but he didn't look around. Instead he concentrated on the Infirmary wall and the poster there of an artistically knotted tree. "Don't go."_

_There was silence from behind him and then her footsteps clicked across the floor, away from him, towards the door. "I'll see you around, Corporal Grimm." She said coolly, and then she was gone._

_~*~_

_That night he got extraordinarily drunk._

_But the thing he remembered most about that night was not his feelings of hurt and anger and betrayal that his sister had stirred in him. What he remembered was his drinking partner, someone he hadn't seen in a year._

_"Mahonin." The man introduced himself, voice rumbling in his big barrel like chest, "Asher Mahonin. Grimm right? I remember you from the Boot Camp last year."_

_"Yeah that's me." John slurred faintly, blinking at the other man, recognising the coffee skin and strong jaw. "You ran that hellish obstacle course. Man I hated you."_

_Mahonin grinned, a white grin gleaming against the dark skin, making his eyes crinkle at the corners, "That was me." He agreed easily._

_"What can I do for you then Sarge?" John propped his head up against his hand, feeling a little woozy but nothing he couldn't handle. "I'm afraid that if you want me to run another Obstacle course, I am going to have to take a raincheck on it. Not going to be up for running anything tonight."_

_A soft chuckle came from the man opposite him, "Not going to make you run anything, don't worry." He reassured the slighter man, "Just looking for someone to sit with, talk to."_

_John smiled at him; dark eyes a little unfocused, "Well I'm bloody brilliant at that. Shoot."_

_He didn't remember much about the conversation the next morning, just that he had told 'Sarge' about his sister and the whole fucked up situation with them and their parents and Olduvai. He had listened when Sarge told him about his own experiences with his family, none of whom he spoke to any more._

_He woke up with an appalling hangover and was grumpy the rest of the day._

_But a few days later he was called into the Barracks admin office and there waiting for him was of the Assignment Officer and beside him was Mahonin._

_"You are part of RRTS 6 now." Mahonin told him, dark eyes shining, "My squad, Grimm."_

_"If he is to be a full squad member he needs a code name." The administrator sighed, clearly bored and wanting five o'clock to come quicker. Mahonin glared at him and then looked at Grimm who glared right back._

_That made Mahonin smile. "Grimm." He said, rolling the name in his mouth._

_"Reaper."_


	7. Part 7

Title: Reaper of Bones  
Author: miss_m_cricket on LJ  
Fandom: Star Trek Reboot! / Doom Crossover.  
Rating: NC-17 for language and goriness and brief sexytimes  
Pairing: will be Reaper!McCoy/James T. Kirk  
Disclaimer: Own neither Doom, nor Star Trek. (Nor Abstergo Industries or the Animus)

Summary: Starfleet has ordered the Enterprise to Mars to reactivate the Olduvai facility and Bones is once again forced to face his demons...

A/N: Some of these snippets of life with RRTS 6 were gleaned from my obsessive reading of the Doom novel. However none of them are copied directly.

A/N 2: This chapter was also WAAAY longer than I expected it to be. The idea was for nine pages, and finish all the memory sequence. However the RRTS boys wouldn't shut up...so the chapter was 17 pages long and you'll see where we get up to. xD Hope you enjoy anyway.

**Reaper of Bones **

**_"So Sarge was the one to name you Reaper."_**

**_"Yeah, he was."_**

**_"Bones..."_**

**_"Don't say anything Kid, just watch."_**

**_~*~_**

_He was alone in the Barracks, hanging out on his bunk, a book held loosely in his hand, when he heard heavy footsteps walk across the hallway upstairs. Only one person would walk like that, and towards the CO quarters. It meant Sarge was back from his trip to the Caribbean, a trip insisted upon by the higher ups. They wanted to make sure that Sarge would have the stones for important command decisions._

_Reaper hesitated, before putting the worn paperback down on his pillow before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing up. Making his way up the stairs and down the gantry way to the CO's rooms, he paused once more before knocking quietly. "Sarge...?"_

_"Go away Reaper." the voice sounded tired and defeated even through the thick metal door._

_Ignoring the order the dark haired marine pushed the door open, stepping inside the clean and impersonal sanctum of the Commanding Officer of RRTS 6. It was dimly lit, the only light coming from the 'ready to receive' flashing emanating from the console on the desk. Sarge himself was sitting on the edge of his bed, head resting in his hands._

_"Thought I told you to go away." he growled in Reaper's direction._

_"First lesson in Command. Don't give an order you know won't be obeyed." Sarge snorted, sitting up slowly and Reaper could see the bleakness in his dark eyes. It scared him; Sarge was never out of control, was never anything less than professional. But this wasn't work, this was Reaper in Sarge's private space, "What's up Sarge?" he asked quietly._

_"I could haul you up for mutinous insurrection," Sarge rumbled softly, sounding much too tired to even consider following through on the half-hearted threat, "Why the hell are you even here anyway?"_

_"Thought you might appreciate company." Reaper sat down beside the bigger man, turning his head to look at the stony profile of his Commanding Officer, "Even if you don't wanna talk about whatever the fuck went down out there."_

_There was silence then for long moments as Reaper looked away and considered the blank metal wall across the room with great interest. He could feel Sarge struggling beside him, fighting through natural reticence and wariness, wondering if he could trust Reaper. He logically knew he could, but would that be enough to break through the mental, instinctual barriers that every Marine built up to protect themselves._

_"We killed them all." Sarge's voice rumbled out of the darkness, rough with suppressed emotion, "The UAC base was killing them, leaking radiation. The villagers rounded up a militia and stormed the base, which pretended to surrender long enough for us to get there and wipe them out. We hunted them down, every last man, woman and child and buried them in a shallow grave on the pristine white beach. Place looked like fucking paradise, until you came too close and could smell the rotting flesh, and see where animals had dug them up to feast." Sarge shuddered, "Feelings make it too hard Reaper, trust me. Feelings just make you hurt. Work on that for me would you? Shutting yourself off from everything?"_

_Reaper knew what Sarge was asking, the hidden meaning behind the questions. It was a plea for help, in the only way that Sarge could ask._

_"Sure thing Sarge." He said, patting his CO's arm, awkwardly, "Anything you want."_

_**~*~**_

_**"Don't give an order you know won't be obeyed. I like that."**_

_**"Why doesn't that surprise me...?"**_

_**~*~**_

_"Reaper!" Sarge's voice bellowed through the base, reverberating up into the showers where the dark haired marine paused halfway through brushing his teeth, "Reaper! Stop putting on your makeup and get your ass down here!"_

_Reaper looked into the mirror, pulling a face, the only response he could give to his CO's insults, and spat out the wad of toothpaste in his mouth. Rinsing it out of his mouth, he headed downstairs, according Sarge a laconic eyebrow._

_"You called honey?"_

_The smack to the head was immediate, just like he had known it would be._

_What he hadn't expected however was a soft snicker to his left. Looking there, he came face to face with two big burly soldiers, both with dark chocolate brown skin, darker than Sarge's. One of them looked like he was trying not to smile, while the other one openly grinned._

_"Reaper." Sarge drawled, clapping his hand firmly on the smaller man's shoulder, "Meet two of your newest brothers in arms. Destroyer, Duke this is my second, Reaper."_

_"Hey bro." The one called Duke chirped easily, slouching comfortably and winking at the dark haired marine. Destroyer just nodded, not really being a big one for words. Sarge's hand tightened on Reaper's shoulder briefly and then he let go, nodding at the three of them._

_"Gotta collect the other ladies to join the slumber party. Blow up anything while I'm gone and it's coming out of your salary, or I'll redecorate the barracks with your innards. Got it?"_

_And on that cheerful note their CO left._

_"So..." Duke said, strolling into the barracks and looking around interestedly before turning back to look at Reaper, "Do you like video games?"_

_"Yeah..." Reaper said, eyebrow heading towards the ceiling again, unsure of this man's line of questioning._

_Duke grinned and wandered back over to slap the other mans back. "Then my friend, we are going to get along just fine."_

_**~*~**_

_**"I think I would have liked Duke too."**_

_**"I know you would have, though I hesitate to think of the chaos wreaked on the innocent world if you two had met."**_

_**"You just have a thing for cocky men Bones."**_

_**"Shut up Jim..."**_

_**~*~**_

_The sun was burning down on his bare head, although his sunglasses kept his eyes shaded._

_They were hurtling through the desert in a massive six wheeled armoured vehicle. Sarge was driving because he had pulled the Commanding Officer Rank card, and Duke was riding shotgun, because he had childishly called it first, and had proceeded to cuss Reaper out when the other man had tried to hop in._

_Reaper and Destroyer were in the middle part, sitting on the edges of the vehicle and holding on to the supports for dear life as they whizzed along, Duke whooping, Destroyer shaking his head, and Reaper laughing._

_In the back were three other men, Red Morrison, Rolf Gestetburg and Lee Zhang. They too were grinning at the speed that Sarge was gunning the machine, although Rolf was looking a little green around the gills._

_Duke twisted around in his seat, ignoring Sarge's growl to turn the right way around, and grinned impishly at his squadmates._

_"One thing you can't live with in a lay!" he hollered over the roar of the vehicle._

_"Hairy!" Red yelled back._

_"Ugly!" Lee whooped._

_"Snoring!" Sarge surprised them all by contributing, a small grin tugging around his mouth._

_"Don't sleep with Reaper then." Duke quipped, ducking the two hands that shot out to rough him up, one from Reaper and the other from his Commanding Officer, "Man snores like crazy!"_

_"I do not!" Reaper yelled back, grinning, "I sleep mumble, I don't snore!"_

_"Rolf snores," Destroyer supplied, chuckling, "When he isn't stinking up the place farting."_

_Rolf flipped the bird at him, and the whole squad laughed._

_And that was when the pressure grenade struck the right rear fender of their vehicle._

_Rolf and Red died within moments, screaming as the shrapnel tore them apart. Lee was thrown clear, landing in the sand dunes and regaining consciousness a few moments later, only to realise he had lost most of his lower body. No one heard his gunshot over the sounds of the battle raging in the dune valley._

_Duke had been blasted out of his seat and a piece of shrapnel had sliced up his arm pretty badly and he lay in the sand, dazed and head spinning. Sarge had been concussed by something smashing into his head, and only came to when Destroyer hauled him bodily out of their now crushed transport, seconds before the whole thing blew up._

_Everyone, including the desert guerrillas who had been pouring over the dunes was flattened by this second explosion, and that also included Reaper who had been out on the road, a cut bleeding freely from his scalp, as he fired at the incoming enemy._

_The fireball singed them all, knocking Duke, who had been muzzily climbing to his feet, flat once more, stunned; burning off Destroyer's eyebrows which made him a rather terrifying figure, chaingun in hand, brows smoking as he fired; and setting Reaper's jacket alight, which caused the dark haired man to swear viscously._

_Putting it out by rolling in the sand, Reaper quickly got to his feet, running low and letting off bursts of fire as he moved, he got to Duke, hauling the other man bodily over a ridge where he could stand over him with greater ease._

_There they were joined by Destroyer, carrying Sarge, and the two marines stood over their fallen comrades until every single one of the insurgents were dead._

_It was only later, when the chopper arrived and Reaper tended to Sarge's injuries that Destroyer went out to find the others. All dead, he reported to Reaper grimly, Lee by his own hand, with his own firearm._

_Dismissing the other man to have someone else look over the smoked brows, Reaper looked down at his CO and saw Sarge's dark eyes looking back at him._

_"You alright?" he asked gruffly._

_Sarge nodded and gripped Reaper's arm tightly, before closing his eyes again. Gently the dark haired marine pressed the needle to his CO's shoulder and injected him with a sedative. Best that he wake up again after all of this was cleaned up._

_Then he got to his feet and left to organise the clean up crews._

_**~*~**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"You alright kid?"**_

_**"Bones...you..."**_

_**"Hey," and now it was his turn to give one of those funny almost mind-hugs, "I'm here, I'm safe. Just a memory."**_

_**"I know." But Jim's mind held the embrace tight even as they slipped into the next memory.**_

_~*~_

_"Two new guys." Duke's voice blurted into his ear, just as he was halfway through a paragraph in his latest book. Unimpressed Reaper looked up at his friend and scowled._

_"And it was important to inform me of this, by spitting in my ear, why?"_

_Duke wasn't offended, very little offended Duke. Instead he just grinned and reached out to ruffle Reaper's hair, an action that scored him a solid blow to his ribs._

_"Well I know how much you love the men Reaper," Another smack, this time towards his head, which Duke laughingly ducked, "Nah, just thought you would like to know. One of them seems like a bit of a chatterbox, so your reading-"_

_"Hey Grimm!" A familiar voice chirped from the doorway._

_There stood Finnegan from his boot camp close to five years ago. He looked older, more worn and leaner, hungrier, but those bright blue eyes were the same, as was that brilliant white smile that flashed as Reaper looked up._

_"Oh god." He groaned, "They let just anyone in here these days now do they?"_

_Finnegan grinned and bounced over to him and Duke, leaving the other, unnoticed man in the doorway. Reaper noted his coolly handsome features, intelligent dark eyes before Destroyer took him in hand, leading him into the living area._

_"Now Grimm." Finnegan said, giving Reaper a playful wink, "That is just not friendly."_

_"You know each other?" Duke asked, obviously amused by the scowl that Reaper was sending the oblivious red haired man's way. "Should I start feeling jealous Reaper?"_

_"This your girlfriend Grimm?" Finnegan chimed, sassing Duke right back. Reaper slunk down in his bed, feeling suddenly ten years older. "Pretty."_

_Duke chortled and held out his hand, "Duke," he introduced himself. Finnegan immediately clasped it back and winked again._

_"Jumper." He replied in kind, and then the blue eyes were back on Reaper, "And you are Reaper? As in Grimm?"_

_"Sarge picked it." Reaper growled, feeling grumpy and knowing that he wasn't going to get back to his book today._

_"Ah yes Sarge." Jumper nodded, mouth pursing, "Do you think he remembers me?"_

_"Did he ever threaten to tie anyone else's tongue in a knot and hang them by their ankles in the well? I think he remembers you."_

_"Reaper!" Sarge's bellow roared down the stairwell and both of the new guys jumped as the man stomped down the stairs, "There you are." Sarge growled, "I was looking for you to introduce out new recruits to you, but I see someone else got there first."_

_"I haven't met our other one," Reaper said, hopping off his bed and moving over to join Sarge near the other new guy and Destroyer, "I was kind of ambushed."_

_Duke snorted, while Sarge glowered, but nodded._

_"This is erm..." The big Commanding Officer stumbled and scowled, "How do you say your name again?" he asked the Asian man, grumpily._

_"Katshuhiko Kumanosuke Takaashi." He answered easily, with no hint of resentment, "Call me Mac."_

_"This is Mac," Sarge grunted, "Mac, this is Reaper."_

_"Nice to meet you man." They shook hands and then Sarge turned to Jumper, scowling again._

_"And you."_

_"I'm Jumper," the red-haired man chirped, un-phased by the dark glower being sent his way, and ignoring the warning looks that Reaper was giving him. "And I was wrong before, Duke isn't your girlfriend is he, Reaper. It's Sarge."_

_Duke groaned, but Reaper was too horrified to do anything but gape at Jumper. He kind of wanted to laugh, and he could hear Destroyer chuckling, and could see Mac smiling nervously, but his eyes were on Sarge who was glaring furiously at the still smiling marine._

_Then he turned to Reaper and the man's big hand came up, his finger pointing at Jumper, "Reaper, 'that'" and there was a world of annoyance and sadistic glee in his voice as he jabbed his finger at Jumper's chest, "is your responsibility."_

_"Aw but Sarge."_

_"That's an order soldier."_

_Fucking hell._

_Sarge gave them all a last look before turning and leaving, heavy footsteps falling on the stairs until the metal door to the CO's office swung shut._

_Silence reigned for a few more moments before Jumper turned to Reaper and grinned, "You were right, he did remember me."_

_Destroyer and Duke burst out laughing as Reaper pointed at his old friend, eyes narrowing._

_"You are so going to pay for that in the gym Jumper!"_

_Duke, walking past to his bunk, clapped the redhead on his back._

_"It was nice knowing you mate." He said solemnly, before chuckling once more, picking up his newest game console as Reaper dragged the protesting Jumper out of the room._

_**~*~**_

_**"Kind of ironic after all those gay jokes they cracked, that you turned out to swing both ways isn't it...?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Bones...?"**_

_**~*~**_

_"How's yours?" Duke called over the screen partition._

_Reaper, lying with his head back grinned before groaning softly as the whore's warm mouth moved over his cock. From next door he heard a rustling and then Jumper's voice rang out over the tops as well._

_"She's great...but small!"_

_Reaper's hand covered his eyes and he chuckled drunkenly. Never would he have let the guys drag him to this sober, which of course they had known, and gotten him completely smashed before hauling him through the whorehouse doors._

_The fact that the boys were keeping up a running commentary, was rather amusing, a little arousing, and would have been a lot embarrassing, but right now Reaper was beyond embarrassment._

_"Hey yo, mine's big enough to kick my ass." Mac's voice chimed from the other side of Duke and Reaper couldn't help the laugh that dropped from his lips._

_The girl wriggled up his body, leaving him awash with sensation, listening to the other men's voices as they egged each other on, and feeling the smoothness of her skin, the warmth of her mouth and the soft sweep of silken dark hair against his bare shoulder._

_He loved furloughs._

_**~*~**_

_**Jim's mind was cackling madly with laughter, and he didn't have time to catch his breath and stop before the next memory began.**_

_**Probably a good thing, Bones mused with a mental blush.**_

_**~*~**_

_"Invite Portman."_

_Reaper turned with surprise, to see a pair of determined dark eyes looking back at hm. Mac. Sometimes it was a shock when the other man spoke, he was usually so quiet, so careful of what he said. But then the words sank in and Reaper frowned._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. You have an extra ticket. Invite Portman."_

_Portman and Goat were the two newest members of RRTS 6. Goat had been invited days ago, but no one had been planning on inviting Portman along for this social activity. Portman was still a bit of a social outcast, despite having been with the squad for over seven months._

_The man was rude, clearly disturbed, attention seeking, sick, twisted, fucked up...Reaper stopped the mental diatribe there and looked at Mac with a small frown. He knew that Mac and Portman had gone out together for the last furlough, hanging out together the entire time. And it was quite touching to see just how devoted Portman was to Mac now._

_But he was surprised to see it went both ways._

_"But..."_

_"Reaper..." Mac's eyes bored into him, and Reaper felt it, that awful stab of guilt. Mac was right, it was cruel to leave Portman here, all alone while all of the rest of them went out to the ball game. It would make him a bully and Reaper loathed bullies._

_So he nodded, and felt better when Mac gave him a small smile of thanks._

_Leaving the bathroom and heading back down to the living areas he could hear Jumper tormenting Portman, teasing him about going out that night. It was the one thing he didn't like about Jumper, the one flaw to his friends nature._

_"Hey Portman," he said, walking over. "You doing anything tonight?"_

_He got a miserable look as an answer, a defiant, bitter, angry and hurt look that made him hate Jumper for being a cruel smartass. Portman thought he had come over to join in the fun._

_"Sure Reaper." Portman sneered in his nasally voice, "I've got so many plans tonight that they are pouring out of my ass."_

_Internally Reaper shuddered at the man's crude attempt at sarcastic humour but pressed on._

_"I know you do." He said, voice firm, "Cause you are coming to the game with us."_

_Shocked silence for a moment and then Jumper whined._

_"Aw fuck Reaper!"_

_"He is coming Jumper, and that's final." Reaper was unaware that his voice had moulded to the resonance and timbre of Sarge's when he gave a definitive answer, but Jumper did and he scowled, skulking off._

_"You...you really mean it?" Portman looked lost, watery dark blue eyes blinking up at Reaper owlishly._

_"Yeah I mean it," Reaper said, putting the extra ticket down before the other man, "You're not so bad corporal."_

_Later on that night, Mac came up alongside Reaper as they left the ballpark, watching Portman and Duke drape themselves over one another and caterwaul the dirtiest song they knew to the sky._

_"Thank you." He said quietly. "I appreciate it."_

_~*~_

_**"Even as a hard-headed soldier, you still went to mush whenever someone asked you for something personal."**_

_**"You are such a brat."**_

_**"Nah, nah! I'm not mocking Bones; I think it's really...sweet of you."**_

_**"Jim are you feeling alright...?"**_

_~*~_

_"This is a fucking milk run." Duke griped from where he was lounged in the sand, playing with his gun, "Babysitting a crew of Navy assholes unloading a shipment."_

_"You know Duke," Reaper drawled back, resting his head against the trunk of the tree he was sitting under, "Sometimes I think you want to get your head blown off. Be grateful we don't have to do anything."_

_Duke rolled his eyes at his friend and then chuckled as a navy marine tripped in the shallow waters. He, Goat, who was a veteran although new to RRTS 6, and Destroyer, shouted jibes at the sweating, annoyed navy men while Reaper just smiled, closing his eyes._

_Then he heard it. The shuh-shuh-shuh-shuh sound of an incoming missile. Instantly he was on his feet, weapon in his hands and roaring out, "GET DOWN! INCOMING!"_

_The navy marines dived for the ground and the robot arm machinery that they had been using on the docks exploded as the surface-to-surface missile blew it to pieces. A truck barrelled around the headland, rocketing towards them, local insurgents everywhere on it._

_Of course everyone knew that the whole truck was wired anyway, a weapon all on its own. Ready and waiting to explode and take them all with it. And Reaper was running, Destroyer with him, running towards the careening vehicle, gunfire ripping through the front so that only the radiator exploded._

_Then it was a mess, gunfire everywhere. He and Destroyer at the fore, Duke and Goat flanking the insurgents who tumbled out of the vehicle._

_He remembered it in flashes._

_Duke surrounded, slaughtering everyone but unaware of a rebel coming up on him from the side. Goat blasting the rebel away and turning to watch Duke's six even as Duke did the same for him._

_Destroyer mowing down the enemy, signalling at Reaper to get down, which he did, before blasting the men who had been trying to flank them. He remembered standing back to back with Destroyer, reaping a killing field until there were only six left, and he signalled a charge._

_Soon enough all of the insurgents were dead._

_Goat had lost a chunk of his hip, Duke had scored a round in his shoulder and Reaper had bruised ribs from the several rounds he had caught in the chest. Thank god for Kevlar vests._

_They were patching each other up when a young man walked up to them, looking nervous and a little twitchy. Reaper recognised him as one of the Navy lot._

_"What?" Destroyer growled._

_"I just wanted to say..."_

_"You're welcome. Now fuck off." And the big black man turned back to Duke's wound, disinfecting it._

_Reaper looked up, seeing the young man hesitate, "You call a med chopper?"_

_"On their way."_

_It was after another few moments of bandaging that Destroyer realised the kid was still there._

_"What?"_

_"You guys...did a great job."_

_"So? We're supposed to."_

_"I guess – we were sorta bad mouthing you..."_

_"And you wanted to say sorry?" Duke sneered, rolling his eyes, a gesture he had picked up through eight years of friendship with Reaper, "We don't need it. We only accept sorry from people we respect."_

_Destroyer jammed a needle into Duke's shoulder, ignoring his friends face and groan of annoyed pain, "Actually," he said, "I turned around, the Kid was coming up with us, firing at the enemy. The only one of that bunch that did. Shows...I dunno. Shows something."_

_The kid fairly glowed at the praise._

_"So kid, you want a medal? Go get us something to drink if you really want to be useful." Duke grumbled, still smarting over Destroyer's use of the med equipment._

_"Sure," the kid said eagerly, "I mean, get the water that is." He turned to leave and then paused, turning back, "Um, how do I..."_

_"Get water?" Destroyer stared at him balefully, "You get a canteen and you shake it. If it goes gurgle, gurgle, it's got water in it. Then you bring it back to me first, not these other jarheads."_

_"Hey fuck you Destroyer," Duke said, "Who you calling jarhead, jarhead? Don't listen to him kid; bring the water back to me first alright?"_

_"But-But how do I...?"_

_"What?"_

_"I want in." The kid blurted out, cheeks pinking, "Be...you know...one of you."_

_Duke snorted and Destroyer shook his head. "Special deals have to be made with changing from your lot to ours, plus the training would kill you. Now Big Balls, how's about that water?"_

_"I'll get you water, but I want in."_

_He was persistent, Reaper gave him that._

_"What? We don't get water unless we say you can join up?"_

_"No, I'm not saying that..."_

_"Then fuck off."_

_"Look I just want in."_

_"Heard you before."_

_The kid stalked off, looking annoyed, and Reaper hid a grin as he sewed up the gash on Goat's hip. Soon enough he was back, and it was clear he was going to try another strategy._

_"I want in, or...uh...I don't get you in to see Hotties in Orbit tonight."_

_Duke immediately perked up. "Hotties in Orbit? You can get us in to that?"_

_"Come on Duke," Reaper muttered, rolling his eyes._

_"Hey I want to see that thing. Yeah...and the kid was good. Boy howdy he was good. You see how good he was, backing us up like that Reaper? I heard they got that blonde with the tattoos on her undyplaces in that thing man...that genius actress with the humungous..."_

_"Oh Christ, are you really going to saddle us with a kid Duke?" Reaper laughed, turning to face them all as Goat got up and moved over towards the dead guerrillas. "He doesn't look old enough to shave. How old are you kid?" he asked, glaring at the now happier looking young man._

_"Twenty one sir!" he informed him proudly, before his face turned a bit green. Reaper didn't need to turn around to know that the kid was watching Goat scalping their fallen opponents and collecting them together._

_"Alright kid." Reaper said, leaning back and ignoring Duke's low 'yesssssssssss' from nearby, "You get us in, and we'll put in a good word to Sarge. What's your name anyway."_

_"Dantalian." The kid said, eyes shining._

_**~*~**_

_**"The kid..."**_

_**"Yeah..."**_

_**"So you got him in..."**_

_**"Only to have Sarge kill him on his first mission. Yeah."**_

_**"What happened next?"**_

_**~*~  
**  
Bones showed Jim everything, everything from the Amazon, and the death of Jumper because of his mistakes, knew Jim could feel the grief and the anger singing through their joined minds, the echo of memory._

_**~*~**_

_Reaper shuddered under a plexiglass coffin, as images swam up on the viewscreen above his head. They were broadcasting his memories, an older and cruder version of the animus. Reaper twitched and shuddered as he relived the fateful day in the jungle, while impassive faced scientists watched on._

_Electrodes were taped to his temples and he stirred fitfully, not really having agreed to this. But the military psychologist had insisted._

_"I insist Mr Grimm," she had said soothingly, but with no room for argument, "I really must insist."_

_Suddenly Reaper's eyes opened, but they didn't see the plexiglass or the white room beyond, he could only see the Amazon, and Jumper. His body stilled but his mouth moved as he gave Jumper the orders which would send him to his death._

_The screen showed Jumper moving off, and Reaper leading Destroyer and Goat into the jungle, until they got to the part where the guerrilla appeared out of nowhere and Reaper was forced to kill him. Then Reaper thrashed, trapped in the glass coffin, and he writhed as he shot the bullet that killed the young guerrilla._

_"I think he is fighting the therapy, maybe we'd better..." one of the scientists took a step forward._

_"No," the woman who was in charge said with firm finality, "if he doesn't relive this now, he'll relive it as repression stress. He'll snap in combat..."_

_Reaper's body twisted horribly, a terrible parody of the happenings on the memory screen as Reaper looked at the young guerrilla dying on the forest floor. His actions echoed the dying mans before them._

_Then there was mad action on the screen. Reaper racing for Jumper, ignoring his own safety, and inside the coffin, the dark haired marine's heartrate accelerated and he writhed with pained, helpless moans. He knew what was going to happen even though he now had to see it again._

_Jumper's mutilated body appeared on the screen and Reaper began to scream, inside the memory and inside the coffin, horrible screams of war and pain and absolute mad fury. The picture on the screen dissolved and Reaper went limp as technicians hurried around, twisting knobs and dials._

_"John Grimm? Are you with us?" one of them asked as Reaper opened his eyes tiredly. He nodded and she smiled brightly, "We lost track of the memory- stress levels too high, but I do think we made some progress. How do you feel?"_

_"I want to get back to my unit." Reaper said, his voice dull, "Take all this fucking gear off me."_

_**~*~**_

_**"Oh fuck Bones..."**_

_**"It's nothing."**_

_**"It's not! No wonder you didn't want to use this Animus thing."**_

_**"Just leave it Jim."**_

_**"But..."**_

_**"Please."**_

_**Silence for a brief moment.**_

_**"Alright Bones."**_


	8. Part 8

Title: Reaper of Bones  
Author: **miss_m_cricket**  
Fandom: Star Trek Reboot! / Doom Crossover.  
Rating: NC-17 for language and goriness and brief sexytimes  
Pairing: will be Reaper!McCoy/James T. Kirk  
Disclaimer: Own neither Doom, nor Star Trek. (Nor Abstergo Industries or the Animus)

Summary: _Starfleet has ordered the Enterprise to Mars to reactivate the Olduvai facility and Bones is once again forced to face his demons..._

A/N: So Reaper refused to shut up until I finished this chapter. And since he's a demanding little munchkin I felt compelled to oblige him. Although this chapter turned out a lot darker than I expected it would.

A/N 2: Many thanks to the awesome **mysterysquid** who puts up with my rambling.

**Reaper of Bones **

**_Excerpt from 'Mutiny: Subversion or Making the most of an opportunity?'_**

_Mutiny has existed for thousands of years with rebellions against overlords, assassinations of leaders and also the changing of allegiances on Naval ships, which is where the term Mutiny came from._

_It is most common for mutinies or rebellions to occur in military and political organizations, but during the rise of UAC and Abstergo, ruthless moves to the top of the company became more and more frequent._

_So why do people rebel, why mutiny against superiors in the workplace?_

_Power is an alluring prize, and sometimes when information changes, or an opportunity presents itself, people will do anything to take advantage of it._

**~*~**

His mind was swirling, preparing to launch into the next sequence of memories. But before the next memory could begin Bones felt his mind suddenly float upwards, as though ascending through water. Jim's mind was gone, they were no longer entangled, and he was alone for those long moments before reality returned.

Slowly he opened his eyes.

The machine was dark, the humming growing softer as it powered down, but there was something wrong…

_"What do you think you are doing!?"_ that was Dr. Young's voice, furious and clearly audible through the belly of the machine, _"Cutting the power like that with the two of them in the machine! It could have done them serious damage, Doctor MacLean. What…"_

Her voice was cut off in a way that made Bones body snap to attention. No-one's voices cut off that suddenly unless they were killed or knocked unconscious.

Then the machine opened with a low sound and bright light flooded in. Bones eyes closed automatically and it was that moment of instinctive protection that cost him. A hypospray was jammed against his neck and the world swirled once more.

The last thing he heard was Jim's scream.

~*~

Later, Bones would think back on the following days as some of the worst of his long life. Many times during them, he longed for death, longed for it in a way that made his body ache.

Without Jim, what was his life worth?

He came to, bound once more to the biobed, a hard faced man standing next to him, phaser in hand.

"Doctor, he's awake."

Another man moved over to him, one of the most beautiful men that Bones had seen in his lifetime, with smooth skin, light blond hair and pale blue eyes. He looked like a painting of an angel, except for the small curve to his lips. In that curve Reaper could read an abundance of cruelty, malice and ambition.

"John Grimm." The man murmured, reaching out a hand to brush some dark hair from Reaper's forehead, "Ever since I got that report from Young I have been dying to meet you."

"Who are you?" Bones growled, tugging at his bonds, "Where's Doctor Young, where's Jim?"

"Oh yes, how rude of me not to introduce myself." The man chuckled, placing his hand on his chest, "I am Doctor Jeremy MacLean, a specialist in human genetics, and the new head of the Starfleet Genetics Center."

"I thought Doctor Young…"

"She was," MacLean grinned at him brightly, "But you see Mr. Grimm there was a terrible accident that day in the Animus lab. A mechanical failure. The whole machine exploded."

Bones stared at him, for a moment thinking the man had to be insane and then slowly, coldly, realizing his game.

"So that's your story. Where are Dr Young and Captain Kirk?"

"Disposed of. Permanently. Casualties caught in the crossfire. Fact of war and life I am afraid. The Enterprise has left orbit under the command of that annoyingly smug Vulcan. Oh and by the way didn't I tell you? You've been out for a week."

Bones felt frozen, like the world had stopped in its tracks and then flipped upside down.

Jim.

Distress filled him, flooding his veins, sending the blood pounding through his ears so loudly he couldn't hear MacLean's smug voice prating on about how he had successfully overthrown Young, about how he had _disposed_ of Jim.

"Why didn't you dispose of me?" his voice was low, raspy with grief and burning hatred, "Why keep me alive and not Jim?"

"Oh but it is obvious Mr. Grimm!" MacLean patted his head condescendingly, "We need you for the C-24!"

"But…"

"Captain Kirk, despite being a formidable Starfleet Officer cannot hope to compare to a man with the C-24. We could only keep one of you alive and kept secret and so we chose you."

How could they have not known about Jim's infection? It had been in Spock's report, the same one that had exposed him. But then…

"You said Doctor Young gave you the report. Can I read it?"

"Why on Earth would you want to do that? Its dry drivel with both her and that Vulcan writing it." But the man was already bringing up the report on the bio bed screen, and Reaper skimmed through it, skimming until he came to the part about Jim.

_...List of Survived/Infected/Dead Persons_

_Brocard, Sebastian – Killed in Action_  
_Dijo, Morlan – Infected/Mutated, Killed in Action_  
_F'zulm – Killed in Action_  
_Garbon, Henry – Infected/Mutated, Killed in Action_  
_**Kirk, James – Survived **_  
_Kurrle, Mattias – Infected/Mutated, Killed in Action_  
_Leeson, Justin – Infected/Mutated, Killed in Action_  
_MacGuiver, Seamus – Infected/Mutated, Killed in Action_  
_**McCoy, Leonard – Infected/Enhanced, Survived **_  
_Oraten, Richard – Infected/Mutated, Killed in Action..._

The report had been changed and Bones had a good suspicion as to why. Young had suspected her workers weren't entirely loyal to her. She needed to study the chromosome's history, but she didn't want unnecessary exposure.

So they hadn't known Jim was enhanced.

The irony was almost enough to make him cry

~*~

It soon became clear that MacLean was nothing like the noble Doctor Young. Whereas both Young and Starfleet had emphasized their stance against replicating or testing the C-24, it seemed that MacLean was determined to do just that.

It included extracting samples from the helplessly bound Reaper, testing it in a room down the hallway, broadcasting their video to him, while he watched with fury as person after person was infected and then killed as they mutated.

He wasn't sure how long it was before they got the idea to unbind him and test him out against some of their failed monster experiments.

A part of him, the part that never stopped grieving for Jim, wanted to just lie down and let the monsters kill him. But the larger part of Bones rejected the idea, Reaper's fighter instincts kicking in, and McCoy's stubbornness combining to keep him alive and fighting.

Retribution was all he wanted now.

Then he would die.

~*~

"I wonder." MacLean mused from the desk nearby to Reaper's bed, "I wonder if you are immune to poisons."

Reaper rolled his eyes, staring up at the bland white tiles above his bed. He knew every detail of those tiles, every stain, every dust fragment, every crack. They had become the touchstones of his existence. They did not change, did not waver. And neither would he.

"You've already tested me against being burned alive, shot, cut, dissected and drowned...I suppose poison is the next logical step."

Logical, Spock's word. He had been using it aloud and in his thoughts a lot recently. Along with Jim's 'no win scenarios' talk. More touchstones to hold onto who he was: Leonard McCoy, formerly John Grimm, best friend of Jim Kirk. He never thought about Jim being dead; it made the tightness in his chest ache less if he pretended that one day Jim would burst through the door, phaser in hand.

MacLean chuckled, seemingly delighted by his captive's sense of humour, "Indeed. It will be interesting to see how your body reacts against toxins." He stood and moved over to a cabinet, extracting a vial which he clipped into his hypospray.

Reaper closed his eyes, feeling the pressure at his neck as the chemical was sent rushing into his veins.

It was strange. The feeling was akin to having his mind completely detached from his body, which he could almost feel fighting the toxins invading it. He knew he would live, could feel the feeling dissipating after a while.

"How intriguing." He heard MacLean announce, just before a sedative was sent into his bloodstream, sending him into oblivion once more.

~*~

When he woke it was to find the scientists grouped around the desk, animatedly discussing something.

"Starfleet is getting suspicious." One balding man exclaimed, pushing a pair of glasses up his nose, "That Vulcan is stirring them up. He never seemed to accept the story about the Animus, and now he's the Captain of the Enterprise..."

"We still have so much to learn about him though." A small woman with thick dark hair said, blue eyes flicking over towards Reaper, "It would be foolish to dispose of him so hastily."

Leonard frowned slightly; she was familiar...where had he seen her before?

"It would be foolish to be caught with him, red-handed!" Another man blustered, "It would undermine all our research..."

"We have the C-24 now..." another chimed in, "Why do we need him?"

"Because we've tested it on 40 different people." The woman snapped back, "40 people! And all of them have mutated. He's special."

"We're missing something," MacLean's oily voice spoke, "Clearly we are missing something, and until we figure out exactly what that is, we cannot dispose of Mr. Grimm. Doctor Anderson," he turned to a sullen looking young man, "Has the next batch of transfers from the prison arrived yet?"

"Yes Doctor, they've been assigned security quarters and the first subject is ready."

"Excellent. Well then gentlemen, shall we go attempt Patient number 41?"

They all filed out of the room, except for the woman. She lingered, turning to Reaper as the last of them disappeared out of the door. Reaper kept his eyes closed, except for a small crack, and watched her move over to his bedside.

To his surprise he felt her fingers brush his forehead gently, and heard her breathe softly.

"Just a few more days."

And then she was gone, leaving behind Leonard who stared at the door a long time, a frown on his face.

~*~

When it happened the first he knew something was going on was when alarms started blaring.

It jolted him out of his semi stupor, klaxons howling above his head, and a red light flashing in the corner of the pristine white room. He could hear footsteps running to and fro outside his room, shouts echoing, and then suddenly, phaser blasts.

The door opened, and the black haired woman tumbled through the door, shutting it behind her. She wasn't wearing the usual white coat, but instead was kitted out in a male Starfleet uniform, science blues. It was a little large on her, but she still moved fast, hurrying over to his bed, and transferring her phaser to her left hand. With her free hand she tapped at the controls beside his head, and his bindings sprang open.

Instantly he was up and grabbing the hypospray from the desk. It was filled with the sedative that kept him docile and although it wasn't much of a weapon, it was something.

"Who are you?" he gritted out, keeping one eye on the woman, who now had her free hand raised in the 'don't shoot' gesture, and the door through which enemies might flood at any moment, "Speak quickly!"

"My name's Marlena Moreau..."The woman said, also keeping her body turned towards the door, "I'm a Lieutenant in Starfleet."

The name rang a bell, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Marlena reached down to her boot, withdrawing a second phaser which she tossed to him, "I'm part of your rescue party. The first part's underway and now I need to get you out of here. I know you can hold your own in a fight, but the priority is getting you away from this facility, destroying all their information on the C-24 and any samples they have."

"Right," he nodded, pocketing the hypospray, and flicking the phaser setting to stun, "You know where the samples are?"

"Down the hallway, turn right, right again and then third door."

"I'll take care of them."

"My orders are to get you out of this facility."

"And you will," he looked at her, almost grinning at the scowl on her face, "You have to access the information...and wipe it."

She looked less than convinced, but phaser shots sounding nearby reminded them of their tenuous position. The scientists would be heading for John, hoping to eliminate him and hide the evidence. They needed to get out of there, and soon.

Together they moved to the door and he nodded at her. She pulled it open, leaving him in the clear to get off two shots which struck a scientist running by with a phaser in his hand. They hurried out of the room, Marlena checking around the corner while he watched their flank.

"It's clear." She hissed to him and they darted around the corner and then the second. "Here's a terminal," brushing her hair out of her eyes, she nodded towards the third door, "Samples are in there, better hurry."

Her fingers were already flying over the keys, bringing up reams and reams of data. Leaving her to it he kicked open the door, feeling a dark thrill as it splintered open, revealing the balding man trying to gather up the samples.

The Doctor turned, saw Leonard and squeaked in terror, dropping the vial in his hand.

"Please don't kill me," the man started blubbering, hands lifting above his head, "I'm nothing really, I didn't even do much of the experiment. Please..."

Leonard stood, indecisive. Even though this man had been in some part responsible for his suffering, he still couldn't bring himself to kill him. Slowly he lifted his phaser and squeezed off a shot, stunning the man who crumpled to the ground.

"You're lucky I'm a better man than you." He spat at the unconscious form, stalking over to the samples.

A couple of phaser shots and the workbench was a blackened smoking hull, no sign of C-24 anywhere.

So satisfying...

Heading back out the door he was in time to stun a man lifting his phaser to shoot Marlena in the back. She didn't even look up, slipping a disk out of the terminal and turning to him, blinking as she spotted the man on the ground.

"Oh..."

Leonard rolled his eyes, comforted by the familiar gesture and gripped her arm, tugging her along. "Time to go."

Together they ran down the corridors, Marlena shouting directions over explosions and phaser blasts. It was a full on battle out in the lab foyer, which they ducked and weaved through, heading for a blue shirted figure surrounded by various red clothed men.

"Commander!" Marlena panted, dragging Leonard over to crouch beside Spock. "Got him."

"Doctor," Spock's eyes considered Leonard, and he nodded, "It is most gratifying to find you safe and sound."

"Never thought I would be so glad to see those pointy ears Spock."

Spock's eyebrow twitched, and he turned to the nearest redshirt, "Ensign, notify the gentlemen on the right flank that we are preparing to retreat." And then he flipped open his communicator, crouching to head for the left flank.

"Lieutenant Moreau managed to retrieve him, we are pulling back. What is your..." his voice was drowned out as he moved further away.

Step by step they inched back, until they made it out into the main entryway of the facility. There they were joined by another group of Starfleet officers, coming from another section.

Leonard couldn't see them, his head was bowed, mind burning with only one idea.

MacLean might still be alive.


	9. Part 9

**Reaper of Bones**

**Title**: Reaper of Bones  
**Author**: miss_m_cricket on LJ / MissCricket on AO3 / MissCricket on Tumblr  
**Fandom**: Star Trek Reboot! / Doom Crossover.  
**Rating**: R for language and goriness  
**Pairing**: Reaper!McCoy/James T. Kirk  
**Disclaimer**: Own neither Doom, nor Star Trek.

**Summary**: _Starfleet has ordered the Enterprise to Mars to reactivate the Olduvai facility and Bones is once again forced to face his demons..._

A/N: I couldn't bear to leave this story unfinished so...after 2 years, here is the conclusion to Reaper of Bones. I may upload a smutty epilogue if that is what people would like...but for now...this is it. Thanks for reading guys, it's been a hell of a ride.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

They were near the back of the atrium before John had his chance.

A few well aimed shots and the left flank of their attackers crumbled, leaving the way to the staircase up to the upper personnel levels open. In that moment he didn't think there would have been a single gods blessed thing that could have held him back, and sure enough in a flash of movement the immortal man was up and racing for the stairs, ignoring Moreau's shouts and Spock's hurried orders, ignoring the phaser fire that zinged all around him.

They couldn't stop him.

Never had he felt so in tune with his enhanced body, everything sharp and perfectly clarified like electric charges dancing across his skin. He knew where every enemy he encountered was, where every heartbeat thumped. He was a perfect predator, lithe, dangerous and utterly and completely lethal. This was what C24 had made him, and without Jim, his grounding influence, he embraced the animalistic side of himself completely.

Nothing could stand against him,

Men tried and died as he strode through the corridors. All the armed personnel he killed, all of the cowering scientists, the ones who he didn't know, he left. Except for one.

"Tell me where MacLean is." He growled into the mans' face, the hand on his jacket holding him up on his toes, "I can assure you he's not worth dying for."

The helpless man squeaked miserably.

"I d-d-don't know! I s-s-swear!"

He growled, low and dangerous and dragged the man easily over to the nearest computer terminal. "Find him."

"Of c-c-c-course..." the scientist typed with shaking fingers, logging himself in before saying in a hoarse voice, "Computer, tell me the location of Doctor MacLean."

"His location is in the biotech labs, on this level." the Computer's smooth voice responded immediately, "Warning: Weapons testing in process."

"I'll just bet it is." He growled and pushed the scientist away. "Get out of here."

He didn't watch the man scuttle away; his focus had turned away from that meaningless pulse of life. Instead he was completely focused on the biotech labs, which according to the floorplan on the wall were a few corridors away.

Finally, he would have his vengeance.

* * *

It turned out that the biotech weapons were a bit of a challenge.

Bones rolled out of the way of another liquefying blast and ducked behind yet another row of benches, clenching his hands into fists by his side.

Even in the hands of amateurs the biotech weaponry was nothing to joke about, and he had barely managed to escape a few of the blasts. With three men holed up in the weaponry room, he was at a disadvantage, despite his immortal prowess. His lips pulled back into a feral smile and he growled softly. In the end he would win, they would die, and he would have his vengeance.

And then?

He pushed the thought away, he couldn't think about the future right now. Reaper lived in the moment, for the current crisis. And he couldn't afford to be anything else right now.

With a neat combat roll, he dived behind the next bit of cover, wincing as one of the weapons blasted a hole in the floor beside him. Bastards, they were getting better with those...

Time to put his special talents to good use.

With a growl he leaned down and wrenched the big experiment lab bench out of the ground, wood splintering with a crack. Ignoring the cries from the men he lifted it and with a roar of fury he threw it.

With a crash it smashed into the weapons room and silence fell.

In a flash he was there, snapping the necks of MacLean's two lackies and bending over the man, trapped under the bench. He was alive, his handsome face twisted by horror and fear.

"Wait, you don't want to do this!" he yelled, seeing the dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh trust me." A bark of laughter echoed around the ruined room, "There is absolutely nothing I want more."

"I c-c-can give you credits..."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN COIN!" Bones roared the words, seeing MacLean pale even more with fear, "No...What I want is vengeance. And that is right here..."

"No..." MacLean whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, "Don't hurt me. I have friends...people in high places..."

"They can't save you now." And he leaned over the man, hazel green eyes gleaming with savagery, "No one can."

And he pulled his phaser out of his belt, pointing it at his head.

But before he could fire, a voice called to him.

"Bones!"

No...he thought, agony ripping through him, now he was hearing Jim too. Hadn't he suffered enough?

Footsteps ran up towards him and he turned with a snarl to meet whoever it was attacking him. But there was no attack, and next second his arms were full of Jim Kirk, his warm hands cupping Bones' cheeks, his soft, chapped lips melded to his, his firm, strong body meeting his own.

He felt real.

Next moment he was kissing him back, large hand coming up to tangle in Jim's fair hair, holding their mouths together as they kissed each other with everything they had, like they were drowning. He could feel Jim's warm enhanced hearbeat thundering against his, pounding like his own. He had no idea how long it lasted, it could have been mere moments or days for all he knew. But eventually Jim slowly drew back, their mouths reluctantly separating.

"Jim..." he whispered, hand leaving the younger mans hair to cup his cheek, "How...I thought...?"

"I know...I'm sorry." Jim's smile was crooked and very sad, "We had to let them think I was out of the picture."

"Captain. Doctor." Spock had arrived on the scene, his phaser held carefully in his hand as he moved around the crouched pair to peer down at the trapped and cringing Doctor MacLean. "I see you were in time, Captain. You do have a remarkable talent for arriving at the right moment."

"I'll say." Bones chuckled hoarsely, feeling the animalistic rage that had been riding him since the scientists had told him Jim was 'disposed of', subside slowly, letting him come back to himself. "I can't believe...you're alive..."

"A good sense of timing is vital in every daring rescue." Jim grinned at his two friends and stood, pulling Bones to his feet.

"If you could restrain this flare for the dramatic in the future, if I'm involved?" Bones couldn't tear his eyes away from him, "I'm too old for this shit..."

Jim 's laugh filled the room as Starfleet officers flooded in through the ruined doors, telling them that the fight was over.

And for once it was Jim, pestering him to get checked over.

Would wonders never cease?

* * *

_Three Months Later_

The Enterprise pulled away from the docking clamps of the Starfleet station orbiting above Earth and slowly began to glide, picking up speed as she soared away from the blue planet.

On board, Leonard McCoy let out a low sigh of relief.

He was standing at his usual place, to the right of Jim's Captain's chair, on the Bridge. It was unusual for a CMO to spend so much time there, but the crew understood, and some of them even encouraged it.

The principle crew had reacted happily to the news of their Captain and Chief Medical Officer finally getting past the issues that had been between them, and they were even happier that it seemed to have resulted in a warm and loving relationship.

Spock thought that it improved ship and individual efficiency, which was basically the Vulcan form of giving his blessing.

Scotty had simply given Bones a big bottle of genuine Scottish whiskey and told him that it was an early wedding present.

Sulu had given Bones the talk, the one about 'if you hurt him we'll have a problem', which Bones didn't mind at all. Uhura had given Jim the same talk about Bones, which was surprising, but also very heartwarming at the same time.

Christine tried to give both of them the 'other talk', the one about safe sexual practices.

That had been traumatising.

And Chekov had simply thought it was the most romantic thing he'd ever heard. Bones still caught him watching them during dinner times or meetings, always with a small wistful smile on his face. So he took the time to talk to the kid, realising very quickly that for all his vaunted intelligence, Pavel was still very young.

He was a good kid though, and Bones found himself becoming fond of him.

All of them had wanted to leave Earth, but until now it had been impossible.

Jim, Spock and Bones had all been subjected to thorough psych evaluations, making sure that all three of them were ready and capable of serving on the Enterprise. Then there had been the trial.

There had been no surprises when MacLean was convicted, but the entire thing had taken time, and energy as well as having made Bones very edgy.

Jim had come up with very good ways to get him to relax.

Finally there had been the debrief. And the assurance from the Starfleet command who knew of the C-24 to wipe all traces of it from record. They named Olduvai as a restricted zone, even though they had exploded the facility, and they promised Jim and Leonard that no further experiments or tests would be made on the C-24.

It was something...but both Jim and Leonard knew...one day they would have to disappear out there into the galaxy, because there would always be men who would covet the C-24 if they knew of it.

Now finally they were free to head out into space once more, to get back to what they did best. Finding trouble...and sorting it out.

Bones glanced over towards Jim, sprawled out in his Captain's chair. He belonged there, Bones thought wistfully, He was born to lead men and command a ship. And Bones place was at his side.

Jim looked over at him, and seeing him looking too, he grinned and winked

Bones smiled softly, and watched as Jim turned away, exchanging some quip with Spock who just raised an eyebrow at him.

Finally, after all this time, he was home.


End file.
